She is My Love
by Minori Tsukiyoru
Summary: Sakura dititipkan ke keluarga Uchiha, yang disambut dengan hangat kecuali Uchiha bungsu. Semakin lama sikap Uchiha bungsu itu mulai berubah seiring waktu./"Baiklah, aku ganti saja hukumanmu."/ "Baiklah. Setidaknya hukuman itu lebih bagus daripada menjadi 'pembantu'."/SasuSaku/Chapter 11 update!/RnR? Please?
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke-kun! Kalau kau mau buku ini, tangkap aku kalau bisa!" Seorang gadis berambut pink menjulurkan lidahnya sambil melambai-lambaikan sebuah buku kearah pemuda berambut raven yang sedang kesal karena buku yang sedang dibacanya dirampas gadis pink yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya dengan bosan. Mereka sedang berada di kamar pemuda raven yang dipanggil Sasuke.

"Kembalikan Sakura! Aku ingin membacanya." Sasuke segera mendekati Sakura –gadis pink yang merampas buku Sasuke tadi. Tetapi, semakin Sasuke mendekatinya, Sakura semakin mundur. "Ck. Jangan main-main, Sakura." ujar Sasuke kesal. Ia segera mendeathglare Sakura dan hanya mendapat wajah santai gadis tersebut –yang semakin membuatnya kesal.

"No, no!" Sakura mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kedepan dan menggerakkannya kekiri dan kekanan. "Sampai kau mendapatkannya, Tuan Uchiha."

Sasuke segera meraih tangan gadis itu. Tetapi, dengan gesitnya Sakura menghindar dan menjauh empat langkah dari Sasuke. Sasuke menatap sebal gadis itu. Ia hendak berlari mengambil buku tersebut, tetapi pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Sasuke menghentikan aksinya melihat Itachi yang membuka pintu.

"Otouto, Sakura-chan… Ayo makan malam dulu? Jangan bermesraan mulu." Goda anak sulung Uchiha dengan pandangan jahil. Sontak Sasuke dan Sakura menggeleng.

"Kami tidak!"

Itachi memandang geli kedua pasangan tersebut. "Yayaya~ Ayo cepat. Nanti Kaa-san marah."

Sakura mengangguk. Tiba-tiba ia terbelalak kaget. Buku ditangannya telah kembali kepada sang pemilik. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, sebal. Ketika berbicara dengan Itachi, ia menjadi lengah.

"Hn. Dapat." Sasuke segera membuka bukunya kembali.

"Hey! Kau tak dengar apa kata Itachi-nii tadi? Nanti Obaa-san marah! Kau tahu?" omel Sakura. Sasuke menutup bukunya kesal.

"Ck. Ya. Aku tahu. Dan ini berkatmu, Nona Haruno! Waktu membacaku terganggu olehmu." Kata Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang berbangga karena pujian Sasuke padanya. Itachi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

**She is My Love**

**Disclaimer** : **Tn. Masashi Khisimoto**

**Story** by. **Nami WinterSpring**

**Genre** : **Romance**?, **Humor**?, **Friendship**?

**Rated** : **T**

**Warning!** : **AU**, **Typo**(**s**), **Alur kecepatan**, **OOC**, **Humor garing**, **Romance-nya gak terasa**, **etc**.

.

Sakura Haruno. Gadis yang periang, ramah, cantik, manis, pintar dan –cerewet. Satu-satunya orang yang mewarisi marga Haruno. Kakaknya; Sasori Akasuna –lebih memilih memakai marga Neneknya-yang sekarang berada di London. Ia bersekolah disana. Sedangkan Sakura lebih menginginkan menetap disini, di Tokyo. Disaat Sakura berusia 11 tahun, Ia harus mendapatkan menyedihkan untuknya. Kehilangan orang tuanya, orang yang disayanginya. Sekarang ia hanya bersama kakaknya, neneknya sudah meninggal ketika Sakura berusia 4 tahun. Sasori mengajak Sakura ke London, tetapi Sakura menolak. Alasannya agar ia bisa mengunjungi makam orang tuanya dan neneknya.

Sasori menyerah membujuk adiknya. Ia menitipkan Sakura pada keluarga Uchiha, sahabat semasa kecil Ibu dan Ayahnya. Mereka menyambut Sakura dengan hangat, kecuali sang bungsu Uchiha –yang hanya memberikan 4% untuk menyambut Sakura dengan hangat. Awalnya, Sakura sangat tidak menyukai sikap Sasuke. Tetapi seiring waktu, ia dapat memahami **sedikit **sikap Sasuke. Well, hanya **sedikit**. Ia juga sempat mengira, Fugaku sangat menakutkan. Tetapi perkiraannya tidak 100% benar. Fugaku terkadang dingin –tidak sedingin Sasuke waktu pertama ia memasuki kediaman Uchiha— tetapi terkadang memperlihatkan rasa hangatnya yang menyayangi keluarganya. Itu membuat Sakura mengingat kedua orang tuanya.

"…Ra-chan?"

"Sakura-chan?" panggilan Mikoto yang kesekian kalinya dapat membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Eeee… Ya, Obaa-san?" Sakura sedikit kikuk. Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, bahkan Sasuke melihat kearahnya. Hanya saja ekspresi mereka yang berbeda.

"Kau melamun? Sakura-chan?" tanya Mikoto lembut. Tersirat kekhawatiran dari wajahnya. Sakura lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan sekolah terfavorit se-Konoha itu. Jangan khawatir, Obaa-san!" Ucap Sakura meyakinkan. Sasuke dan Sakura di daftarkan oleh Mikoto dan Fugaku ke SMA terkenal itu. Mengingat sekarang tahun ajaran baru.

"Ah, baiklah. Tetapi, kalau ada apa-apa katakan saja." Kata Mikoto disertai senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia segera melanjutkan acara makan malamnya.

.

.

"Ah~ kenyangnyaaaa~!" ujar Sakura riang. Ia sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya, setelah membantu Mikoto mencuci piring. Letak kamar Sakura tepat didepan kamar Sasuke, dan disebelah kamar Sasuke letak kamar Itachi. Ketika sampai didepan kamarnya, Sakura berdiri dipintu kamar Sasuke. Mengintip. Sakura memikirkan cara menjahili Sasuke. Ia senang melihat wajah Sasuke yang kesal.

"Sedang apa kau di depan pintu kamarku, Pink?"

Sakura langsung terperanjat. Ia segera masuk kedalam kamar yang tepat berada didepan kamarnya. Ia melihat pemuda raven yang sedang fokus membaca.

"Huh. Mengagetkanku saja, Pangeran Tomat." Ujar Sakura santai sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ketembok disamping meja belajar Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau mengganggu waktu membacaku." Sasuke berkata tanpa menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya. Sakura melirik Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku tahu."

"Kau memang tahu. Kenapa gak sekalian tempe?" ledek Sasuke datar, kali ini ia menutup bukunya dan menatap lawan bicaranya. Sakura mendelik kearah Sasuke.

"Maksudku; 'aku tau', Ayam."

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar tetapi penuh selidik. "Lalu, kenapa kau berdiri didepan pintu kamarku?"

"A-aa… tadi aku melihat ada sedikit kotoran di knop pintu kamarmu. Jadi aku membersihkannya dengan ini." Sakura menunjukkan sapu tangan yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Untung ia punya alasan untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kau begitu peduli pada pintu kamarku? Sampai-sampai membersihkannya?" Oh, kali ini Sakura tak bisa menjawabnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidur dulu." Ucap Sakura akhirnya.

"Tunggu." Sakura kesal kali ini. Ia tak mau Sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan itu lagi.

"Bangun pagi-pagi. Atau kutinggal kau. Kaa-san akan buatkan bekal untuk kita." Setelah itu, Sasuke membuka kembali bukunya dan mulai membaca. Sakura segera menutup pintu kamar Sasuke, dan menuju kamarnya. 'Aku tidak bisa bangun pagi.'

.

KRIIIIINNGGGGGGGGGG!—

Jam weker berbentuk bunga sakura itu berdering dari 2 menit yang lalu. Bunyinya sangat nyaring, tetapi tak bisa membuat gadis pink itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

—KRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!—

BRAK!

"Ck! Berisik!" omel pemuda raven mendobrak pintu kamar gadis pink itu. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah jam weker yang sedang berdering.

Sasuke mematikan jam weker tersebut dan melihat jarum jam weker tersebut. "Dasar bodoh. Kenapa menyetel jam 4! Ck!" Sasuke segera membangunkan Sakura, kalau ditinggal nanti Sasuke lupa membangunkannya.

"Sakura." Sasuke menepuk pelan pipi Sakura. tak ada respon.

"Sakura." Sasuke menepuk pipi Sakura semakin kuat. Tetap tak ada respon. Sasuke ingin memukul pipi Sakura lebih kuat. Tetapi, bukannya itu namanya 'menampar'?

Diurungkan niatnya. Ia tak tega melihat Sakura ditampar olehnya. Ide jahil mulai muncul saat Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura. ia segera mencubit hidung Sakura dan menutup mulut Sakura. Sakura menjadi sulit bernafas dan terbangun dengan mata masih tertutup.

Sasuke langsung pergi dengan cepat. Ia tak mau tertangkap basah oleh sang empunya.

Sakura membuka matanya. Ia mengatur nafasnya. Kemudian bergumam;

"Aku bermimpi dikejar anjing dan tenggelam dalam sungai sampai kehilangan nafas. Mimpi aneh."

.

.

.

"Arigatou, Obaa-san! Aku pergi dulu!" pamit Sakura. ia segera membuka pintu.

"Ne. Hati-hati. Sasuke, jaga Sakura ya!"

"Hn." Sasuke segera menutup pintu. Ia dan Sakura segera berjalan kaki ke SMA terkenal itu.

Konoha High School. Sekolah terbesar yang Sakura temui. Sekolah yang berkualitas tinggi (?), dan berhalaman luas dengan banyak pepohonan. Sekolah yang dilengkapi dengan : KepSek, WaKepSek, guru-guru, satpam sekolah, penjaga kebun sekolah, petugas membuka dan menutup pintu kelas, dan masih ada lagi.

"Sasuke-kun. Menurutmu sekolah itu bagaimana?" Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke sambil mengkhayal.

"Biasa saja." Ujar Sasuke santai. Sakura tak mendengar ucapan Sasuke karena terhanyut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Bruk!

Sakura menutup matanya saat bertabrakan dengan seseorang, ia akan jatuh terduduk kebelakang. Tetapi… ia tak merasakan sakit. Sakura membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Matanya membulat melihat pemuda yang sedang menahan punggungnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Sudah kembali kealam sadar, nona Haruno?" Sasuke menatap Sakura datar. "Tanganku pegal menahan tubuhmu yang sangat ringan ini." Sambungnya menyindir Sakura. Sakura segera berdiri.

"Gomen dan Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." Wajah Sakura sedikit merona. Ia menyembunyikan rona diwajahnya.

"Hn." Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh kearah orang yang ditabrak Sakura tadi. Mereka terbelalak. Pemuda jabrik ditimpa gadis berambut indigo tanpa berniat berpindah tempat.

"Hello?" kata Sakura sambil menepuk pundak gadis berambut indigo yang berada diatas pemuda jabrik itu. Matanya terpejam. Wajahnya memerah. Sakura segera memegang dahi gadis itu. "tak panas pun." Gumamnya.

"N-Nona. Tolong pindahkan tubuh Hinata dari tubuhku." Sakura mengerti dan menurutinya. Ia segera meletakkan kepala gadis indigo itu kepangkuannya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hm. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Ia Hinata Hyuuga, teman SMP ku. Dia itu pingsan. Saat kau menabraknya, Ia jatuh terdorong kebelakang. Dan dibelakangnya aku berdiri dan… yah, kau tahu sendirilah." Jelas Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Sakura mengangguk dan sedikit melirik Sasuke. Ia terlihat sedikit panic?

"Mmh…" Sakura segera menoleh kearah gadis indigo itu. Hinata segera mendudukan dirinya.

"Ah, eh? Kamu siapa?" tanya Hinata pelan. Sakura tersenyum ramah.

"Sakura Haruno. Dan disana ada temanku. Sasuke Uchiha." Ucapan Sakura membuat Naruto melotot.

"SASUKE? TEME?!" Naruto segera menoleh dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Oh, shit! Mati kau, Nona Haruno." Gerutu Sasuke pelan. Ia segera menghindar dari pelukan maut Naruto, tetapi tidak dengan kakinya yang dipeluk erat Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

Sakura dan Hinata melongo. Sakura segera bertanya kepada Sasuke. "Eh, Sasuke-kun. Itu… kekasih yang kau tinggalkan ya? Sampai ia sebahagia itu melihatmu."

Sasuke mendelik. "Aku tak kenal si Dobe ini. Dan aku tak pernah mempunyai kekasih!"

"Halah… Teme. Masa kau tak kenal dengan teman SD mu? eS-De. Sekolah dasar. Perlu kulanjutkan?" tanya Naruto. Sakura menggeleng.

"Hn."

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita ke sekolah. Kulihat seragam kita sama, hehehe…" Sakura, dan Hinata mengangguk. Sasuke hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar.

.

**To be Continue**…

.

**A/N** : Hohoho~ kembali dengan saya. Nami WinterSpring! Ini adalah fic kedua saya. Mohon kritik, saran, dan pendapatnya ya?

**Keep** or **Delete**? :)

**Review**?


	2. Chapter 2

Kini Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata berada di lapangan tengah KHS. Tidak hanya mereka yang berada disana, murid-murid tahun ajaran baru juga bersama mereka. Menunggu pembagian kelas.

Ngggggiiiing!—

Sakura menutup telinganya erat. Suara yang berasal dari _mixrofon_ tersebut membuatnya kesal.

"Ehem. –tes… tes…1..2..3…- Okay! Saya, sebagai kepala sekolah SMA KHS ini sungguh berterima kasih…bla…bla—" ucap kepala sekolah yang bernama Tsunade Senju. Sakura tak memperdulikan ceramah KepSek tersebut. iasedikit mengobrol kecil dengan Hinata.

"—Yak! Baiklah. Kita mulai pembagian kelas." Sakura menghela nafas lega. 20 menit menunggu ceramah KepSek tersebut membuat kakinya pegal.

"Pembagian kelas untuk anak SMA tahun ajaran baru. Untuk kelas X A," Tsunade mulai membacakan deretan nama kelas X A tersebut. Hinata, Naruto termasuk kedalam anggota murid tersebut. serta dirinya dan… Sasuke. Tsunade melanjutkan daftar pembagian kelas tersebut. Setelah selesai, Tsunade menyuruh murid tahun ajaran baru memasuki kelas mereka, sesuai dengan daftar yang telah dibacakan.

.

**She is My Love**

**Disclaimer** : **Masashi Khisimoto **

**Story** by. **Kaori Nakagami**

**Genre** : **Romance**?, **Humor**?, **Friendship**?

**Rated** : **T**

**Warning!** : **AU**, **Typo**(**s**), **Alur kecepatan**, **OOC**, **Humor garing**, **Romance-nya gak terasa**, **etc**.

.

**Kelas XA**

Kelas XA adalah kelas baru Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata untuk satu tahun. Mereka mencari tempat duduk, Sakura dan Hinata mendapatkan tempat yang belum diduduki.

"Huh. Lama sekali Sensei kita datang?" keluh Sakura pelan. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

Krieeeettt!

"Maaf, sensei terlambat." Ucap seorang guru bermasker sambil memasuki kelas XA. "Perkenalkan, namaku Kakashi Hatake. Aku yang akan menjadi walikelas kalian." Ucap guru yang bernama Kakashi itu, lalu mengeluarkan buku saku yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Apa lagi kalau bukan Icha-Icha?

"Yak! Sensei akan mengatur tempat duduk kalian. Supaya adil, sensei sudah menyiapkan kartu undian (?). ayo, siapa yang mau maju duluan?"

Hening…

Tak ada satupun yang ingin maju. Kakashi menghela nafas. 'Murid baru pasti selalu begini.'

"Aa, tak ada yang—"

"Aku! Guru Kakashi!" teriak bocah jabrik yang duduk disamping pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik. Sontak, pemuda yang bernama Kiba Inuzuka itu menutup telinganya dan menjitak Naruto.

"Ah. Silakan maju. Nanti dilanjutkan kesampingnya dan seterusnya." Kata Kakashi sambil melirik Kiba dan Naruto –yang beruntung duduk paling depan didekat pintu-.

Naruto memasukan tangannya ke dalam kotak yang ada diatas meja guru. Ia langsung mengambil kartu yang terlipat tersebut lalu menarik tangannya keluar. Naruto menatap bingung. Ia akan membuka kertas itu. Tetapi Kakashi menghentikannya.

"Eits! Jangan dilihat. Tunggu sampai selesai."

Satu per satu murid mulai mengambil kertas didalam kotak tersebut. Setelah selesai, Kakashi memberi aba-aba membuka kertas itu. Sakura mulai deg-degan. 'Apakah isi kertas ini?' batinnya penasaran.

"Buka!" aba-aba Kakashi langsung membuat Sakura cepat-cepat membuka kertas tersebut, begitu juga yang lainnya. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

**22**

Itulah yang tertera dikartu yang Sakura ambil. Ia mulai bingung.

"Aa, aku akan menjelaskan. Kalian sudah mendapatkan kartu yang berisi nomor bukan?" seisi kelas mengangguk. Kakashi mulai melanjutkan. "Kalian cari meja yang bernomor sama seperti dikertas tersebut. Dan, itulah teman sebangku kalian selama satu tahun ini. Cari sekarang!" perintah Kakashi, ia mulai melanjutkan acara membacanya. Sakura mulai mencari sepasang meja yang bernomor dua puluh dua. Lalu ia segera mendudukan dirinya. Merasakan ada yang duduk disampingnya, Sakura menoleh. Ia mendapati pemuda bermata onyx sedang menatapnya datar.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit gugup. Sasuke diam dan duduk disamping Sakura.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Duduk bersama teman sebangku."

Sakura melotot. Sudah bertemu di rumah, sekelas, sebangku pula. Sakura hanya menghela nafas.

.

.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Jam istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid mulai berkeluaran dari kelas. Sakura mengeluarkan bekalannya dan Sasuke. Ia sedikit kesal saat Sasuke menyuruhnya membawakan kotak bento tersebut ketika akan pergi ke sekolah.

"Hey, Ayam. Ini bentomu!" Sakura menyerahkan kotak bento Sasuke. Sasuke –yang sedang membaca buku— langsung menutup bukunya.

"Hn. Kita ma—" ucapan Sasuke terputus saat beberapa teman perempuan sekelasnya langsung menyodorkan tempat bekalnya.

"Sasuke-kun. I-ini untukmu!"

"Uchiha-kun. Ini kuberi untukmu!"

"Punyaku juga."

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga!"

Sakura mulai terjepit. Mejanya dan meja Sasuke mulai dikerumuni. Sakura segera memeluk kotak bentonya. Ia menatap kotak bento Sasuke yang akan jatuh karena terdorong oleh teman kelasnya. Cepat-cepat Sakura mengambilnya. Ia juga mengambil air minumnya.

"Berisik." Ucap Sasuke sambil menutup matanya.

"KYAAAAAAAA! SASUKE-KUUUUNNN!"

Sasuke menutup telinganya erat. Hampir saja gendang telinganya pecah, mendengar teriakan melengking tersebut. Ia benci dikerumuni. Ia ingin tempat yang tenang. Sasuke mengambil air minumnya, dan segera menarik tangan Sakura. Menerobos dari kerumunan fansnya.

"KYAAAA! Sasuke-kuuuunnnn! Jangan pergi! Cicipilah bekalku!" Sasuke diam. Ia membawa Sakura lari dari rombongan yang mengejarnya.

"Eh? Huh?" Sakura kebingungan. Ia segera menyeimbangkan larinya dengan Sasuke.

"KYAAAAAAA! SASUKE-KUN!" Rombongan Sasuke semakin banyak. Sasuke mempercepat larinya. Menghindar dari kerumunan gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya.

.

.

"Hufh. Kau… Hah…" Sakura berhenti melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia cukup lelah menghindar dari kerumunan cewek aneh itu. Dan, kenapa Sasuke membawanya ikut berlari?

Mereka kini berada di Atap sekolah. "Kau itu. Kenapa membawaku ikut-ikutan lari, hm?" ucap Sakura jengkel, setelah nafasnya kembali normal.

"Karena kau membawa bekalku." Sasuke segera meminum air mineral yang sempat dibawanya. Sakura hanya berekspresi pasrah saja. Ia segera membuka tutup kotak bentonya. Ia memegang sumpit sambil menatap lapar pada bento tersebut. Berlari membuatnya semakin lapar, Sakura langsung mengapit bento itu dengan sumpit.

Ptek!

"Awh! Sasuke! Sakit tau!" Sakura meringkis kecil, sambil meniup-niup punggung tangannya yang dipukul Sasuke dengan sumpit.

"Hn. Suapi aku!" perintah Sasuke. Sakura menatap horror kearahnya.

"Hn? Apa?"

"Kau itu ya, sudah kubawakan! Mengajakku berlari, minta suapi lagi! Huh! Dasar manja. Aku lapar tau!" omel Sakura. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia segera meraih kotak bento Sakura dan menjauhkannya dari Sakura.

"Hey!—"

"Suapi aku. Atau kau tidak makan." Ancam Sasuke datar. Sakura cemberut. Ia –terpaksa- menyuapi Sasuke, membuat senyum tipis terukir diwajah Sasuke. "Dan, jangan makan bentoku." Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudah ya? Aku mau makan!" rengek Sakura. Sasuke menatap kotak bentonya yang berada digenggaman Sakura.

"Belum. Tunggu bentoku habis."

"Oh, ayolah Sasu—"

Krryuuuuukkkk~

_Blush!_

"Hn?" Sasuke menahan tawa, melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah sempurna. Sakura merutuki perutnya, dan juga menahan rasa laparnya. Ia melihat kotak bentonya berada dihadapannya.

"Makanlah. Nanti kau sakit." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau yang membuatku sakit!" Sakura cepat-cepat membuka kotak bentonya dan meraih sumpit.

Ptek!

"Awh! Apa lagi?!" tanya Sakura kesal sambil melotot kearah Sasuke. Sasuke meraih sumpit Sakura, tangan kirinya memegang kotak bento. Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke meletakkan bento itu tepat di bibirnya.

"Buka mulutmu."

Sakura menurut. Dengan sedikit perasaan malu, ia melahap bento tersebut. Sasuke tetap menyuapinya hingga bento tersebut habis.

"Hn. Selesai. Cepat bawa." Suruh Sasuke lalu menuruni tangga yang menuju ke koridor. Sakura menggerutu pelan. Tetapi tetap melaksanakannya. Mereka pun pergi menuju kelas.

.

.

"Haruno, Uchiha. Kenapa kalian terlambat masuk kelas, huh?" tanya sang guru Fisika –Anko -.

"Err… habis makan siang, sensei." Jawab Sakura gugup. Teman sekelasnya tengah menatap mereka. Mereka? Ya, Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kalian ini! Sekarang jam berapa, huh? Ingat, waktu itu sangat berharga! Kalian harus melihat waktu dong! Kalian kan tahu, tadi bel sudah berbunyi!" omel Anko. Sakura berpikir, mengingat-ngingat apakah ia mendengar bunyi bel atau tidak. Sasuke menatap datar tanpa komentar.

"Hah. Sebagai hukumannya, kalian berdiri didepan pintu sampai saya menyuruh kalian masuk!" Sasuke dan Sakura segera menuju pintu. Anko menghela nafas. Ia segera menerangkan tentang rumus-rumus Fisika. Sakura membuka pintu, membuat Anko menoleh.

"Hey! Siapa suruh kamu masuk?" tanya Anko tajam. Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"E-Eee… saya hanya mau menaruh kotak bekal ini, gak papa kan Sensei?"

Gubrak!

.

Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel pulang berbunyi. Murid-murid KHS mulai mengemaskan buku-buku mereka. Termasuk Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan. Aku pulang dulu ya?" pamit Hinata. Disampingnya, Naruto sedang tersenyum lima jari.

"Ah. Okay! Jaaa, Hinata!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Hinata tersenyum kecil, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas bersama Naruto.

"Sasuke. Ayo pulang!" ajak Sakura. Sasuke melirik Sakura sebentar, lalu kembali mengemaskan buku-bukunya.

"Kau tunggu aku didepan gerbang. Aku akan menyusul." Kata Sasuke, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

'Mungkin ia disuruh Anko-sensei untuk membawa buku-bukunya?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Ia segera berjalan menuju gerbang. Sakura berdiri menyandar ditembok gerbang sekolahnya.

"Hah. Sasuke ngapain sih? Lama banget?" keluh Sakura pelan. Ia memasuki sekolahnya lagi. Berjalan ke ruang guru melalui koridor.

Sakura menatap lurus kedepan. Terlintas sekilas bayangan Sasuke saat menyuapinya. Wajahnya sedikit merona mengingat kejadian itu. Tak menyadari genangan air didepannya. Tiba-tiba, mata Zamrud itu membulat. Ia terpeleset. Mengingat lantai yang licin, menambah aksi (?) terpelesetnya. Sakura menutup matanya. Ia mulai membayangi rasa sakitnya akan terpeleset.

Tetapi… kenapa tidak sakit? Dan… ia merasakan sebuah tangan sedang menahan punggungnya agar tidak jatuh.

Ia mulai membuka matanya. Menatap wajah asing didepannya.

Jade…

Rambut merah…

Tidak memiliki alis, tetapi tetap terlihat tampan.

Ditambah tato 'Ai' di atas alis kirinya.

Sakura terpaku. Terpesona dengan pemuda didepannya.

"Sedang apa, Pink?" suara tersebut berhasil menyadarkan Sakura. Sakura menoleh kesumber suara.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Pemuda bermata elang tersebut menatap tajam kepada pemuda yang masih tetap kepada posisinya. Pemuda tersebut membalas, menatap tajam Sasuke. Sakura segera berdiri, lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke dan pemuda yang menolongnya secara bergantian. Ia menatap ngeri mereka.

"S-sudah. Arigatou, Senpai." Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke, lalu menarik Sasuke paksa. Menjauhi pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Pink, ya?"

.

.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Sasuke?!" Sakura menatap kesal Sasuke, yang sedari tadi mencuekkannya. Sasuke tetap berekspresi datar, meski aura-nya tidak berubah.

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke. Kau itu kenapa?" rengek Sakura memelas. Sasukeberhenti. Ia melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya, lalu menutup matanya sebentar. Mengontrol emosi, yang entah kenapa datang dengan sendirinya saat melihat pemuda itu seperti memeluk Sakura.

"Hn. Tak apa." Sasuke mulai berjalan santai, menuju kediaman Uchiha. Sakura hanya menaikan sebelah alis matanya, lalu berjalan disamping Sasuke.

.

**To Be Continue~**

**.  
**

**Thanks for :  
**

**AcaAzuka Yuri chan,**

**CherryGold26,**

**Uchiha Shige,**

**me,**

**fishyhae,**

**mako-chan,**

**hyura zhou.**

.

**A/N** : Kembali lagiiiii!

Ini sudah saya lanjutin. Bagaimana? Semoga menghibur! :D

Mohon kritik, saran, dan pendapatnya ya? **Review**?


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakura, Sasuke! Ayo makan malam!" teriak Mikoto. Tak ada sahutan dari keduanya. Mikoto melirik Itachi yang sedang duduk manis menunggu makan malam yang dibuat Mikoto selesai.

"Itachi-kun, panggil Sasuke dan Sakura!" perintah Mikoto. Seakan mengerti, Itachi beranjak dari acara duduk-manis-nya-menunggu-makan-malam. Ia segera menuju keatas. Dimana kamarnya, Sasuke, dan Sakura berada.

"Hah… dasar Otouto, dan Sakura. kerjaannya pacaran mulu." Keluh Itachi sambil tersenyum senang.

"Siapa pacaran dengan siapa? Itachi-nii?" tiba-tiba Sakura sudah ada dibelakang Itachi. Sontak Itachi terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sakura memandang Itachi aneh.

Itachi menatap Sakura daria atas kebawah. Baju tidur berwarna pink dengan corak bunga sakura, rambutnya sedikit basah, dan tangannya memegang handuk. Sepertinya ia habis mandi, pikir Itachi.

"Err… Itu, kucing sebelah." Ujar Itachi mencari alasan. Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan ber'Oh'ria. "Ayo makan malam. Otou-san dan Okaa-san menunggu." Sakura hanya mengangguk. Itachi langsung pergi ke kamar Sasuke.

Tibalah ia di depan pintu berwarna biru gelap. Tanpa pikir panjang, Itachi langsung membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Otouto! Ayo makan mal—"

Tiba-tiba, Itachi mendapat serangan buku setebal 3 cm, dari pemuda berambut raven yang sedang…

Memakai baju.

"Keluar kau, baka!" teriak Sasuke. Itachi memegangi kepalanya. Ia meringkis kecil. Kepalanya nyut-nyutan.

"Huh… Tapi jangan lemparku dengan buku itu. Kepalaku sakit tahu!" raung Itachi. Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. Ia tetap meneruskan kegiatan berpakaiannya, yang tinggal memakai baju tidurnya.

"Err… Itachi-nii, kenapa?" tanya sebuah suara. Sasuke melirik kearah pintu, lalu menutup lemarinya. Itachi menoleh.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya diserang memakai buku."

"Hn. Makanya, ketuk pintu." Nasihat Sasuke lalu menghampiri Itachi, membantu kakaknya berdiri. Itachi tersenyum sambil meringkis kecil. Sakura hanya menghela nafas. Ia segera mengambil buku yang berada tak jauh dari kakinya.

"Ini." Sakura menyerahkan buku itu, disambut oleh tangan Sasuke. Lalu diletakkan di atas meja belajar Sasuke.

"Ayo makan malam!" ajak Itachi kembali semangat, lalu mendahului kedua murid KHS. Sasuke dan Sakura saling melirik dengan pandangan heran. Mereka mengangkat bahu, lalu mengekor Itachi.

.

**She is My Love**

**Disclaimer** : **Masashi Khisimoto **

**Story** by. **Kaori Nakagami**

**Genre** : **Romance**?, **Humor**?, **Friendship**? **Drama**?

**Rated** : **T**

**Warning!** : **AU**, **Typo**(**s**), **Alur kecepatan**, **OOC**, **Humor garing**, **Romance-nya gak terasa**, **etc**.

.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Ia merasa bosan sekarang. Mata lavendernya melirik laptop berwarna putih keunguan di atas meja belajarnya. Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menghampiri meja belajarnya dan membuka laptopnya, lalu memasang modem nya ke laptop.

Hinata kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Jari telunjuknya menekan tombol 'ON' pada laptopnya. Setelah menunggu sampai layar laptopnya menampakkan _deskop. _Ia segera membuka jaringan social, melalui internet.

**Lavender Hyuuga ,** itulah nickname Hinata. Raut wajahnya menjadi cerah, ketika melihat seseorang mulai menyapanya. **Orange Uzumaki Ramen. **Melihat nama 'Uzumaki', Hinata dapat menebak itu adalah Naruto.

**Orange Uzumaki Ramen : **Hello! **Lavender Hyuuga**!

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Jemarinya mulai menekan keyboard.

**Lavender Hyuuga** : Halo juga, **Orange Uzumaki Ramen**!

**Orange Uzumaki Ramen** : Kalau boleh tahu, ini Hyuuga yang mana ya?

Hinata baru saja membuat akun di jaringan social tersebut 2 hari yang lalu, dan baru membukanya sekarang. Hinata mengerti maksud Naruto. ia sedikit bingung, apakah harus jujur? Atau menyamar?

Hinata menimbang-nimbang. Kalau menyamar, ia takut Naruto akan mengetahuinya. Dan, bisa saja Naruto menjauhinya. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mau itu terjadi! Ia harus memilih jujur. Tangannya mulai menekan keyboard.

.

.

"Huh… lama sekali." Ucap pemuda jabrik. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk pelan meja, untuk mengusir rasa bosannya.

Naruto tersentak, saat mendengar bunyi yang berasal dari laptopnya. Dengan semangat, ia menatap layar laptopnya.

**Lavender Hyuuga** : Ini aku. Hinata. Apa ini… Naruto-kun?

Naruto bersorak riang. Jemarinya dengan lincah menekan keyboard laptopnya.

**Orange uzumaki Ramen **: Yosh! Ini aku! Hinata-chan! Kau sedang apa?

**Lavender Hyuuga** : Aku sedang bosan. Makanya aku membuka jaringan social. Kalau Naruto-kun?

**Orange Uzumaki Ramen** : Sama, Hinata-chan!

**Lavender Hyuuga** : Begitu…

Naruto berpikir keras, mencari topic pembicaraan.

**Orange Uzumaki Ramen** : Hinata-chan… err… besok, kita berangkat bersama lagi ya?

**Lavender Hyuuga** : Um, Oke. Naruto-kun!

Naruto tersenyum senang. Ia kembali menekan keyboard dengan lincah.

**Orange Uzumaki Ramen** : Hinata-chan. Aku makan malam dulu ya! Jaa ne!

**Lavender Hyuuga** : Jaa ne, Naruto-kun!

**Orange Uzumaki Ramen** left the conversation.

**Lavender Hyuuga **left the conversation.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! SASUKE-KUUUUUNNNNN!" teriakan tersebut menggema. Pemuda berambut raven itu menggeram kesal. Ia menutup telinganya erat, agar pendengarannya tetap normal. Sakura ikut menutup telinganya, karena suara melengking tersebut.

"Sabaku-senpai! Kyaaaaa!" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Diseberang sana, beberapa anak perempuan ikut mengerumuni pemuda berambut merah.

Tunggu dulu…

Merah? Apakah itu Sasori-nii? Bukan! Atau… orang yang kemarin menolongku?

Beberapa pertanyaan mulai menghantui Sakura. Sakura terkejut. ia terdorong kebelakang, dan jatuh terduduk karena kerumunan fans Sasuke. Sakura kesal.

"Mau kubantu, Haruno-chan?" suara tersebut sangat familiar. Sakura menoleh. Disampingnya berdiri gadis berambut pirang yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya. Manik Aquamarine tersebut tertutup. Mimik wajahnya menunjukkan keramahan. Sakura tersenyum, sambil menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

"Ino! Kapan kau datang!" seru Sakura gembira melihat teman kecilnya. Ino Yamanaka. Sahabat Sakura sekaligus tetangga Sakura. Ia harus pindah karena pekerjaan ayahnya.

"Ahaha. Saat penerimaan murid baru! Dan, kenapa kau duduk disitu? Bukankah didekat sana ada tempat duduk?" Sakura cemberut. Ia merasa tersindir.

"Lupakan." Ucap Sakura. gadis Yamanaka itu tersenyum. Mereka mulai berjalan menelusuri koridor.

"Kau kelas mana Ino?"

"X B. Kau?"

"Kelas XA" Ino hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Ah, ya. Aku tahu siapa yang membuatmu duduk disana." Sakura mendelik. Tetapi Ino tetap meneruskan perkataannya. "Kau, didorong fans Uchiha itu kan!"

"Jangan meledekku." Ino tertawa. Sakura hanya pasrah saja.

"Ino! Ayo sini!" panggil teman sekelas Ino, saat melewati kantin. Ino tersenyum, lalu menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Sakura! Ayo ikut aku! Kita sarapan dulu." Ajak Ino. Sakura terlihat bimbang.

"Sakura." panggilan tersebut mampu membuat Sakura berhenti. Ia menoleh pelan kesampingnya.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke meliriknya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas. Sakura terlihat bingung. Lalu menoleh kearah Ino.

"M-Maaf, lain kali saja! Aku sedang buru-buru. Jaa, Ino!" Sakura segera menyusul Sasuke.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Sakura segera menuju pintu. Ia menunggu Sasuke yang sedang mengemaskan buku-bukunya. Sakura terlonjak kaget melihat Ino berada disamping pintu kelas.

"K-Kau mengagetkanku!" ujar Sakura. Ino nyengir.

"Ah. Langsung to the point!" ujar Ino. "Sakura. aku mau mengajakmu kencan—"

"Hey! Aku masih normal!" ucap Sakura kesal. Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Maksudku. Bagaimana kalau kita membawa pasangan masing-masing untuk kencan bersama. Double date!"

Sakura tercengang. Pacar saja ia belum punya?

"Aku belum punya pacar! Memang kau punya?" tanya Sakura. Ino cengengesan.

"Punya. Baru kemarin jadian."

"Hah. Kau tak memberitahu!" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Maaf." Ino nyengir. "Kau kan bisa ajak si Uchiha itu?" sambung Ino setengah berbisik.

Wajah Sakura memanas. "J-Jangan bercanda!"

"Double Date? Aku ikut!"

Sakura maupun Ino menoleh. Naruto, sedang menatap mereka penuh harap. Ino terlihat berpikir.

"Ah! Naruto menggantikanku saja! Jadi, Kau Double Date nya dengan Naruto saja!" usul Sakura tersenyum senang. Tetapi senyum itu langsung pudar, ketika Ino mengatakan;

"Ah! Kau tetap ikut! Kita akan Trible Date(?)!"

.

.

"Aku harus kencan dengan siapa?!" pekik Sakura frustasi. Ia memikirkan siapa yang mau Trible Date dengannya? Mengajak Sasuke? Pasti menolak!

"Kau kenapa?" Sakura terpaku. Ia menoleh kearah pintu. Sasuke menatapnya datar.

"S-Sejak kapan kau disitu!"

"Saat kau mengatakan, 'Aku harus kencan dengan siapa'." ujar Sasuke datar. Sakura menatap horror Sasuke. "Kau sudah punya pacar, eh?"

"Belum!" ucap Sakura ketus. "Ino mengajakku Trible Date. Aku memikirkan—"

"Ino? Sahabat kecilmu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. "Trible Date? Pergi denganku saja." Sambung Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura tercengang.

"A-Apa kau bilang?"

"Kukira kau tidak tuli." Sasuke mendengus. "Cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Sakura menimbang-nimbang. Tak ada salahnya bukan? Sasuke yang menawarkannya.

"Oke. Ayo! Ganti pakaianmu!"

"Huh? Memakai baju apapun aku tetap keren, Sakura." ucap Sasuke sedikit narsis. Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

"Cepat sana! 5 menit lagi, kita ke jembatan kota!" ujar Sakura sambil memilih baju.

"Kenapa ke jembatan kota? Gak ada tempat yang bagus dikit?" komentar Sasuke.

"CEPAT SANA! Jangan banyak KOMENTAR!"

BLAM! –Duk!

Untung Sasuke cepat-cepat menutup pintu, atau wajahnya yang tampan ini terkena lemparan bantal Sakura.

.

"Hah. Kau ini lama sekali!"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Mata elang tersebut menatap bosan pintu berwarna pink didepannya. Ia melihat arlojinya.

"Huh. Padahal dia sendiri yang menyuruhku berganti pakaian." Sasuke kini menutup matanya sambil bersandar pada pintu kamarnya sendiri. Ia menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru gelap dilapis dengan jaket berwarna hitam. Dua kancing bajunya dibiarkannya terbuka. Lengan jaketnya dilipat hingga siku. Bawahannya memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam. Rambut ravennya dibiarkan berantakkan—tetapi tetap terkesan cool.

Clek.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Sosok gadis didepannya memakai baju kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan jaket pink melapisinya. Rok selutut. Rambut pink nya diuraikan, dan hanya dihiasi oleh bando.

"…Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersadar. "Hn. Lama. Ayo."

Sakura mengangguk. Lalu berjalan disamping Sasuke.

.

.

"Sakura! Uchiha! Naruto! Hyuuga-chan! Ayo sini!" panggil gadis Yamanaka keras –bisa dibilang itu teriakan-. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Ia segera menoleh kebelakang.

"Naruto? Hinata?" gumam Sakura pelan. Naruto dan Hinata menatap Sakura, lalu tersenyum.

"Yo! Ino! Sakura-chan! Teme!" sapa Naruto. Sasuke tetap diam tanpa menoleh –dan juga tanpa menjawab-. Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ino, dan pacarnya?

"Ino. Dia… pacarmu?" Sakura memandang Ino heran. Ino tertawa kecil.

"Ya, begitulah. Namanya Kabuto Yakushi. Umurnya 3 tahun diatasku."

"Salam kenal, Sakura."

"Yosh! Ayo kita kencan!" teriak Naruto semangat.

"Oh? Ini ya? Pacar mu, Sakura? Naruto?"

Sakura, dan Naruto salah tingkah. Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna. Sasuke membuang muka. Semburat tipis muncul dipipinya. Ino hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka.

"Hum. Karena bingung, yasudah. Kuajak saja Hinata." Ujar Naruto malu. Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

Sakura diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Ia malas mencari alasan. Ino hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Yasudah. Ayo! Kita ke taman kota! Disana ada arena permainan." Ujar Ino semangat.

"Yosh!"

.

.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding ke arena permainan itu?" tantang Kabuto. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Naruto menoleh. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata menatap angker arena tersebut. Naruto tersenyum kaku.

'Villa berkabut'

Itulah arena yang ditunjuk Kabuto. Sasuke menatap datar arena itu.

"Bagaimana? Ayo!" Kabuto meraih tangan Ino dan berlari menuju pintu masuk Villa.

"Aaa! Tunggu!" teriak Naruto. Ia menggendeng tangan Hinata. Kabuto tersenyum meremehkan kearah Sasuke yang tak berkomentar sama sekali.

"Kenapa Uchiha? Kau takut?"

"Ck. Tak ada kata takut dalam kamusku." Balas Sasuke menatap tak suka pada Kabuto. Kabuto menyeringai. Ia membeli tiket sebelum memasuki villa berkabut tersebut. Sakura menatap ngeri villa tersebut. Ino mulai memdorong pintu villa yang berat, hingga membuat decitan seperti cericit tikus. Sakura langsung memeluk lengan Sasuke tanpa sadar. Sasuke terkejut, tetapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kau yakin ingin masuk?" bisik Sasuke.

"Emm… Aku tak takut! Lagipula Kabuto-senpai sudah membayar!" balas Sakura setengah berbisik.

"Siapa bilang kau takut?" Sasuke tersenyum puas. Sakura kini menggaruk pipi kirinya yang sama sekali tak gatal. "Sudahlah. Mereka sudah didepan kita. Kau mau tertinggal?"

Sakura menelan ludah. Sebelum masuk, ia melirik sekeliling Villa tersebut. Udara terasa dingin. Seketika, Sakura merinding. Mereka sudah tertinggal dari rombongannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura melangkah pelan memasuki ruangan yang temaram. Semua tampak kelabu. Langit-langit dipenuhi sarang laba-laba. Kursi dan meja tua menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Di dinding, tergantung lukisan seorang perempuan tua bergaun hitam.

BRAK!

Sakura kaget dan memeluk lengan Sasuke semakin erat. Pintu vila itu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Sasuke menatap menggigil. Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh ramping tersebut.

"Tenanglah. Ada aku disini." Kata Sasuke menenangkan. Ia tak punya kata lain untuk menenangkan seorang gadis, kecuali kalimat tersebut. Sakura mengangguk kecil. Ia mulai tenang sekarang.

"S-Sasuke. B-buka pintunya?"

"Percuma tak ada pilihan lain, selain mencari pintu keluar."

Sasuke melangkah terus, sambil memeluk Sakura disampingnya. Nafas Sakura memburu, ia tak berani melirik kebelakang ataupun kesamping.

Dikeremangan ruangan, Sasuke menoleh ke kiri. Sebuah tangga kayu meliuk megah menuju lantai atas yang gelap. Sakura ikut menoleh ke kiri. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ada sosok tinggi besar berkelebat di lantai atas. Sakura bersembunyi dibelakang Sasuke. Ia mulai ketakutan.

"Ayo, jalan kearah sini." Sasuke menarik Sakura menjauhi tangga. Sakura mematung. Ia mencengkram lengan Sasuke. "S-suara apa itu, Sasuke?" tanyanya pelan. Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya.

"S-seperti jeri-tan?" bisik Sakura. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Ia tahu itu, semua yang berada di vila ini hanya buatan. Sasuke tak percaya hantu. Tiba-tiba, jeritan itu semakin keras.

SYUUT!

Seekor kelelawar melesat terbang dari atas tangga. Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan. tubuhnya akan jatuh ke lantai kayu. Tetapi ia tak merasakan sakit. Pinggangnya terasa dipeluk.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke cemas. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Arigatou…" Semburat tipis muncul dipipinya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Tiba-tiba bunyi berderak. Lantai kayu bergerak, membentuk celah sempit. Sakura dan Sasuke terbelalak. Dari balik celah kayu, muncul jemari kurus dan panjang. Menggapai-gapai. Berusaha meraih pergelangan kaki Sakura.

Sakura menjerit. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera menggendong Sakura dengan _bridal style_. Sasuke berlari secepat mungkin. Sakura menyembunyikan rona merah yang kembali muncul.

Di depan, lorong gelap menghadang. Sasuke tanpa rasa takut, tetap berlari.

"Pejamkan matamu. Aku tetap menjagamu." Kata-kata tersebut terucap begitu saja. Entah kenapa, wajah Sakura memerah sempurna. Ia memejamkan matanya. Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura sebentar, lalu tersenyum.

Sasuke menerobos lorong gelap tersebut. Samar-samar, ia melihat seberkas cahaya. Sasuke tersenyum lega. Ia mempercepat larinya. Menggendong Sakura tak jadi masalah baginya –meski berat. Ujung lorong semakin jelas. Sinar terang menyilaukan mata. Mereka berhasil keluar dengan selamat.

"Buka matamu."

Mendengar perintah tersebut. Sakura membuka matanya. Pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah tampan Sasuke. Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Sakura menoleh. Naruto terbaring pucat disalah satu kursi panjang. Hinata menatap Naruto cemas.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Sakura. Hinata menoleh.

"A-ah. Sakura-chan. Naruto-kun… I-ia pingsan saat menemukan jalan keluar."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. "Mana Ino dan Kabuto-senpai?"

"M-Masih di dalam, mungkin?" ucap Hinata ragu.

"Siapa bilang?" Sakura maupun Hinata menoleh. Ino berdiri disamping Kabuto sambil memegang es krim. "Kami sudah keluar dari tadi."

"Aduh… kepalaku…" Hinata sontak mengalihkan pandangannya. Naruto terbangun sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ah. Sudahlah. Ayo kita makan! Hari mulai gelap, dan perutku lapar."

.

.

"Huh. Ini ramennya." Ucap Ayame –anak pemilik kedai 'Ichiraku Ramen'-.

"Arigatou! Ayame-neesan!" ujar Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Uchiha? Kenapa tak makan? Kau tak mau? Apa makanan disini tak seperti seleramu? Untukku saja ya?" komentar Kabuto. Sasuke mendengus dan menatap tajam senpainya.

"Sakura-chan. Aku jadi heran." Jeda sebentar. Naruto tak memperdulikan mereka, dan tetap memakan ramennya. Hinata melanjutkan makannya. Sakura dan Ino menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Kabuto. Sasuke menutup matanya, mengabaikan Kabuto. "Aku heran, kenapa kau berpacaran dengan pemuda berambut ayam ini? Angkuh dan dingin. Tak cocok sekali?"

TWING!

"Kami tidak paca—"

"Diam kau! Kacamata!" bentak Sasuke sambil mengerbak meja. Ia meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang menyantap makanan. Beberapa pasang mata menatap meja mereka.

"Sasu—" Sakura menghela nafas kesal.

Naruto seketika terhenti. Ia bertatapan dengan Hinata. Lalu mengangkat bahu, dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Senpai, apa yang kau katakan?!" bisik Ino.

"Aku hanya berkomentar. Tak boleh?"

.

**To Be Continue!**

**.**

* * *

**AcaAzuka Yuri chan** : Ya… slight GaaSaku… Tapi belum dibuat. ._.

Hoho… xD sempat bingung karna alurnya, ne? maafkan saya! Review again? :3

**me** : ini sudah update. Review?

**fishyhae** :Sankyuuu~ Hum, nanti! Akan saya usahakan Sasuke bisa cemburu. Review lagi?

**sasusaku** **kira** : Yah, Gaara jadi saingan Sasuke (mungkin?). tapi ia masih belum muncul di chapter ini. saya sendiri belum tahu cara buat Sasuke cemburu. ._.  
Ini, sudah saya coba update sekilatnya. xD Review lagi?

**Uchiha Shige** : Ya, tapi ia belum muncul sedikit pun di chapter ini. Maaf. (u.u)  
Err… jujur, saya belum tahu konflik apa maksudnya. -.-  
Review again? :)

**Harukichi Ishinomori** : Ya, ini sudah. Review lagi? ^^

**nadialovely** : Okay, senpai. Review untuk chapter ini? ^^

**Nina317Elf** : Hehe, padahal saya belum yakin itu Romantic atau bukan. ._. Apakah chapter ini sudah panjang? Review lagi?

* * *

**(A/N)** : Ahaha! Ini Chapter 3 nya! ^^

Uhm, dichapter ini Gaara belum muncul. XD Jadi bersabarlah, :O

Maaf kalau fic saya berantakkan begini. Bagi readers yang berminat memberi kritik?

**Review**?


	4. Chapter 4

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke! Pelan-pelan!" pekik Sakura. Sasuke tak memperdulikannya. Ia menyeret kakinya yang beralas sepatu untuk skatting dengan cepat.

"Sasukeee!" Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa ber-skatting.

Mereka kini sedang berada di lapangan skating -bersama teman-temannya-. Lapangan skatting yang berada di sebuah gedung yang tak terlalu besar.

"Kau pasti bisa, Sakura."

Ino dan Kabuto menghampiri mereka. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ino? Senpai?" tanya Sakura.

"Hey, Uchiha. Bagaimana kalau kita membelikan para gadis ini susu coklat disana?" ajak Kabuto. Sasuke menghela nafas. 'Ini untuk Sakura. aku akan melakukannya.'

"Hn."

Sasuke dan kabuto menepi. Mereka melepas sepatu skattingnya, dan membeli minuman.

Drrtt… drrrttt…

Saat di tengah perjalanan, handphone Kabuto bergetar. Kabuto mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo.—Ah ya, ini aku.—aku di gedung lapangan ice skatting, kenapa?—"

.

**She is My Love**

**Disclaimer** : **Masashi Khisimoto **

**Story** by. **Yuzuki Ako Suminoe**

**Genre** : **Romance**?, **Humor**?, **Friendship**? **Drama**?

**Rated** : **T**

**Warning!** : **AU**, **Typo**(**s**), **Alur kecepatan**, **OOC**, **Humor garing**, **Romance-nya gak terasa**, **etc**.

.

"Ino. Ayo menepi. Aku takut jatuh." Ujar Sakura. Ino mengangguk.

"Hah. Romantic sekali mereka berdua." Sakura memandang Ino, lalu menatap arah pandangan Ino.

"Ah. Kau benar." Sakura tersenyum geli menatap Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka seperti merasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Naruto dan Hinata. Kau dan Sasuke. Kalian seperti pacaran saja. Tetapi mengaku tak pacaran?" kata Ino tiba-tiba.

"A-aku memang tak berpacaran dengan Sasuke!"

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Hah. Yayaya."

"Ino. Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita susul?" usul Ino. Sakura mengangguk. Mereka melepas sepatu skattingnya, lalu menyusul Sasuke dan Kabuto. Ditengah perjalanan, mereka melihat kerumunan orang.

"I-no, kenapa ramai banget ya?" tanya Sakura. Ino mengangkat bahunya.

"Lihat yuk!" mereka mendekat, lalu menerobos dari kerumunan orang-orang tersebut.

"Sasuke?"

"Senpai?"

Sasuke memukul Kabuto yang terlihat pasrah. Sudut bibir Kabuto mengalir darah.

"Berhenti, Sasuke!" teriak Sakura. Sasuke berhenti. Ia berjalan menjauhi Sakura, Ino, dan Kabuto serta tempat tersebut.

"Kau tak apa, senpai?" tanya Ino khawatir. Kabuto menghapus sudut bibirnya.

"Tak apa. Tiba-tiba saja, bocah itu memukulku. Huh!" balas Kabuto.

"Minta maaf, Sasuke!" Sasuke berhenti, ketika suara Sakura memasuki indra pendengarannya.

"Minta maaf pada orang tak setia itu? Yamanaka, kau tak tahu seperti apa dia." Sasuke langsung melongos pergi. Ino tak mengerti yang di katakan Sasuke. Ia membantu Kabuto berdiri.

.

.

.

"Sasuke. Sudah pagi. Ayo bangun?" panggil Sakura. tak ada jawaban. Sakura menghela nafas kesal, saat mengingat kejadian kemarin. 'Sasuke pasti marah.' Sakura kembali ke kamarnya.

Drrtt… drrttt…

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia langsung mengambil handphonenya.

_From : Ino Yamanaka_

_Temani aku jalan-jalan. Sekarang. Temui aku di taman kota._

Sakura meletakkan handphonenya. Lalu mengambil jaket, lalu menemui Ino. Mengingat hari ini hari minggu.

"Aku pergi, Oba-san. Pergi jalan-jalan bersama Ino." Sakura menutup pintu, sebelum Mikoto menjawab.

Sakura berlari cepat. Sampailah ia di taman kota.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino. Sakura menoleh, lalu tersenyum.

"Yo, Ino. Ayo jalan? Sepertinya kau perlu santai? Wajahmu kusut." Canda Sakura. Ino cemberut.

"Aku mengajakmu sarapan bersama. Mau?" ajak Ino. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju Ichiraku Ramen. Sampailah mereka di Ichiraku ramen. Ino memesan 2 ramen.

"Maaf, Sakura." Sakura menoleh kearah Ino. "Gara-gara pacarku. Hubunganmu dengan Sasuke tidak baik."

"Hah. Tak apa Ino. Sudahlah. Nanti Sasuke juga baikan sendiri." Ujar Sakura. "Ck. Dia memang susah meminta maaf! Padahal salahnya." Raut wajah Sakura menjadi kesal.

"Hum… menurutku, pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke dan Kabuto-senpai." Kata Ino.

"Mungkin? Tetapi, setidakny Sasuke minta maaf kan?"

Pembicaraan mereka terpotong. Saat Ayame membawakan pesanan mereka.

.

.

"Hah. Lumayan enak dari yang kemarin?" komentar Sakura. mereka berjalan menuju taman kota , setelah sarapan.

"Itu sih, karna perutmu lapar kali!" ledek Ino. Sakura menatap datar Ino. Tangannya langsung memegang pagar pembatas, lalu melihat ke trotoar di bawah mereka. Mata emeraldnya membulat.

"Ino. Itu bukannya… Kabuto-senpai?" Ino langsung melihat ke trotoar di bawah mereka. Kabuto sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis.

"Senpai…" raut wajah Ino berubah sendu. Sakura mengikuti Kabuto sambil memegang tangan Ino. Matanya tak lepas dari Kabuto dan gadis berambut merah.

"Huh. Aku sudah membawa mangsa yang cukup tampan untukmu, Tayuya. Tetapi, Ia malah meninju ku." Ujar Kabuto.

"Ceritakan padaku!" paksa gadis bernama Tayuya itu.

.

.**Flash back**.

"Hey, Uchiha. Bagaimana kalau kita membelikan para gadis ini susu coklat disana?" ajak Kabuto. Sasuke menghela nafas. 'Ini untuk Sakura. aku akan melakukannya.'

"Hn."

Sasuke dan Kabuto menepi. Mereka melepas sepatu skattingnya, dan membeli minuman.

Drrtt… drrrttt…

Saat di tengah perjalanan, handphone Kabuto bergetar. Kabuto mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo.—Ah ya, ini aku.—aku di gedung lapangan ice skatting, kenapa?—oh, baiklah. Tunggu aku. Oke? Sebentar lagi aku kesana. Jaa." Kabuto menyimpan handphone nya. Ia mendekati Sasuke.

"Hey, Uchiha. Disini membosankan untukmu, bukan?" tanya Kabuto. Sasuke menatap datar Kabuto.

'Membosankan. Karena ada kau.'

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke club malam? Disana banyak cewek-cewek yang lebih cantik dan manis dari Sakura. Bagaimana?" tawar Kabuto.

"Darimana kau tahu?" pancing Sasuke. Sebenarnya, ia tak terlalu menyukai ini.

"Aku setiap malam ke sana. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada pacarku. Kau bisa memilih gadis manapun yang kau suka—"

Buugh!

Satu pukulan melayang di wajah Kabuto.

"Kau. 'Pacarku' katamu?" geram Sasuke. Kabuto membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang retak.

"Hm? Ya. Pacarku. Jauh lebih cantik dari Yamanaka."

Buugh!

Kacamata Kabuto sudah lebih dari kata 'retak'. Sudut bibir Kabuto mulai mengalir darah.

"Kau, menghianatinya? Yakushi?" Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju Kabuto.

"Uhk! Aku tak menyukainya, bocah. Aku hanya melaksanakan tugasku mencari korban untuk pemilik club itu."

"Jadi, aku korbannya! Baka!"

Pukulan-pukulan mulai menyapa (?) wajah Kabuto. Kabuto hanya pasrah saja.

.

.**Flash back off**.

"Makanya! Wajahku jadi seperti ini! Dan pipi kananku, sakit bukan main!" keluh Kabuto.

"Begitu ya, senpai?" celetuk Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ino menatap sedih Kabuto.

"Kau! Sakura, Ino." Mata Kabuto membulat.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Tayuya.

"Tidak!" ujar Kabuto. Sakura mendengus.

"Sudah menyebutkan nama kami, masih tak kenal?" Sakura tersenyum mengejek. "Jadi, kau memanfaatkan kami? Memanfaatkan Ino? Dan Sasuke?" tatapan Sakura menjadi tajam.

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Masalah buat gue?" kata Kabuto. Ketularan iklan.

"Kau! Hyaaaaa!" Sakura melompat dari pagar pembatas. Ino terkejut. Kabuto dan Tayuya ikut terkejut. Sakura berlari menuju Kabuto.

"Ini untuk sahabatku." Sakura menendang Kabuto. Kabuto terdorong kebelakang. "Ini untuk Hinata dan Naruto!" Kaki Sakura melayang dengan mulusnya di pipi kiri Kabuto dengan keras. Kabuto terbaring dengan pipi kiri membiru. Sakura mencengkram kerah baju Kabuto. Tayuya mundur beberapa langkah. "Dan ini. Untuk Sasuke!"

Plakkkk!

Pipi kiri Kabuto memanas. Tamparan Sakura sangat keras. Sakura menepuk bahunya –seakan bajunya berdebu-. "Ayo Ino."

Ino mematung. Ia segera turun dengan cara yang sama seperti Sakura. Lalu mendekati Kabuto.

"Dan ini, untuk hatiku."

BLETAK!

Kabuto pingsan seketika. Ia sudah mendapat 3 serangan dari Sakura, dan 1 jitakan keras dari Ino. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo, Sakura."

.

.

"Aish! Sakit!" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya. Tamparan yang begitu kuat ikut melukai tangannya.

"Kau sih! Berlagak." Ledek Ino. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Mereka kini berada di sebuah bangku taman kota.

"Sakura. Kau minta maaf Sasuke sana." Suruh Ino tersenyum kecut. Sakura menatap Ino khawatir.

"Hum. Aku menemanimu saja."

"Sudahlah. Aku tak apa. Kau minta maaf dengan Sasuke dulu sana." Kata Ino meyakinkan.

"Benar gak apa?" Ino mengangguk. "Baiklah. Jaga dirimu, Ino." Sakura memeluk Ino, lalu tersenyum dan pergi.

Ino memandang Sakura. Lalu berjalan pulang.

.

.

Pemuda bermata onyx dengan rambut sebahu memandang kearah jalanan. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan gontai lalu terduduk di anak tangga sebuah toko.

"Berhenti, Jii-san." Sang sopir berhenti. Pemuda itu segera keluar dari mobilnya.

Ino menatap anak tangga yang didudukinya. "Senpai…" gumamnya.

"Nona? Kau sedang apa?" Ino mendongkakkan kepalanya. Pemuda di depannya tengah tersenyum.

"T-Ternyata kau, Sai." Kata Ino menahan tangis. Sai Nakamura. Sahabat Ino dari SMP saat Ia pindah ke Iwagakure.

"Kau seperti ingin menangis? Ada masalah?" tanya Sai tersenyum. Tangis Ino pecah seketika.

"Huhuhu… Huaaaa~"

Sai panic. Beberapa pasang mata mulai melihat kearah Sai sambil berbisik-bisik.

"I-Ino. K-Kenapa kau menangis? Berhentilah!" perkataan Sai malah membuat tangisan Ino semakin nyaring. Bisikan-bisikan mulai terdengar. Sai tersenyum canggung.

"B-bukan aku. Sungguh." Kata Sai pada orang-orang yang melewatinya sambil berbisik. "Ino. Kumohon! Berhenti menangis?" kata Sai dengan wajah memelas.

.

.

Sakura menelan ludah. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sakura. Kau pasti bisa! Tarik nafas… hembuskan~" bisiknya pelan. Ia sedang berdeiri di depan pintu kamar sang Uchiha bungsu. Tangannya mulai meraih knop pintu. Tubuhnya sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Mau apa kau?"

Sakura terhenyak. Ia membalikkan badannya, dan tersenyum kecut.

"A-aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ujar Sakura tanpa berani menatap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak lihat keadaanku?" ucap Sasuke datar. Sakura memberanikan diri melihat Sasuke. Rambut ravennya setengah basah, dan handuk bertengger (?) di lehernya. Ia hanya memakai bawahan, atau bisa disebut –bertelanjang dada.

"Err… B-Baiklah! Aku tunggu di taman belakang!" Sakura langsung melongos pergi. Sasuke menatap datar, sambil memegang knop pintu kamarnya.

"Dasar."

.

.

Sakura menggenggam rambutnya. "Kenapa bayangan Sasuke tidak bisa hilang?!" gumamnya frustasi. Kini, Sakura berada dibangku taman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Menunggu si bungsu Uchiha.

"Bayangan ku?"

O-ow. Kali ini, Sakura membeku. Ia diam seperti patung. Si bungsu Uchiha menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Hey." Panggil Sasuke. Sakura tersadar. Ia langsung berdiri.

"T-tidak! Aku tidak membayangkanmu ketika sedang…" Sakura menutup mulutnya. Sasuke memandang heran. Lalu mengangkat bahu. Ia langsung berdiri di depan Sakura.

"Ini untukmu." Sasuke menyerahkan sekaleng minuman dingin kearah Sakura. Sakura mengambilnya dengan ragu.

"A-rigatou."

"Hn." Sasuke menatap Sakura datar. "Jadi?"

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau ingin aku meminta maaf dengan Yakushi itu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa minat. Sakura mengusap pipinya pelan.

"Ah. A-aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku sudah tahu maksudmu." Ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan sebuah apel pada Sasuke –yang tadi diletakkannya diatas meja dekat tempatnya duduk.

"Hn? Hanya maaf? Dan sebuah apel?" Sakura mendelik. Nada suaranya seperti tak memaafkan Sakura.

"Jadi? Apa maumu?" Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Mengerjai Sakura, dan memberinya pelajaran sedikit. Tak apa kan?

"Cium aku." Ucapnya santai. "Maka, kumaafkan." Sambungnya.

Sakura tercengang. Rona kemerahan tipis muncul dikedua pipinya. "A-Aku tak mau!"

"Yasudah. Tak kumaafkan." Ucap Sasuke datar. Ia membalikkan badannya, dan melangkahkan kakinya. Sakura berpikir sebentar. Ia tak menyukai sikap dingin Sasuke padanya seperti tadi. Dan nasihat Ibunya,

'_Sakura-chan. Kalau kau ingin meminta maaf, kau harus membuat orang itu memaafkanmu. Kau harus melaksanakannya sampai tuntas, Saku_. _Atau, Kami-sama tidak akan memaafkanmu_.'

Apa boleh buat?

"T-Tunggu!" Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti. "B-baiklah. Hanya sekali!" ujar Sakura kesal. Seringai kembali muncul di wajah tampan tersebut. ia membalikkan badannya.

"Hn." Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Sakura mendekati Sasuke dengan ragu. Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Hn? Kenapa kau? Tak mau? Ya sudah—"

"Ck. Sabar sedikit kenapa!" Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya. Dengan cepat, ia mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Sudah!" ucap Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke menatapnya datar.

"Hn? Siapa yang menyuruhmu mencium pipiku?" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya. Sakura melotot.

"A-apa maksudmu!"

"Aku ingin kau menciumku," jeda sebentar. Jari telunjuk Sasuke mengarah pada bibirnya. "Disini."

JGERRRR!

"Kyaaaa! Aku tak mau! Kan hanya sekali aku menciummu!" pekik Sakura. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tak memintamu mencium pipiku, bukan?" ucap Sasuke santai. "Kalau kau tak mau, yasudah. Tak kumaaafkan."

Sakura menggeram. Sakura kan niatnya cuma 'minta maaf pada Sasuke'! Kenapa malah ciuman? Sakura menghela nafas, saat mengingat nasihat Ibunya.

'Tapi ini minta maafnya keterlaluan, Kaa-san!' pekik Sakura dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau! Dan kau harus memaafkanku!" paksa Sakura. Well, ia tak mau memberikan ciuman pertamanya. Kalau pipi saja, tak masalah. Eh?

"Tak mau."

"Ck. Ayolah Sasuke! Tinggal mengatakan, 'Aku memaafkanmu' saja!"

"Aku tak mau memaafkan orang secara cuma-cuma." Sakura menggeram kecil.

"TEME!" Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya terdorong kedepan. Beban dibelakangnya secara tiba-tiba membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan…

Bruk!

"N-Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan! Sasuke-san!" pekik Hinata pelan.

"Aduh. Kepalaku…" Naruto mengusap kepalanya. Ia langsung menatap sahabatnya yang ditimpanya. Naruto melotot. Hinata terkejut. Apalagi si bungsu Uchiha dan gadis Haruno tersebut.

Sakura membuka matanya pelan. Punggungnya terasa membentur tanah (?), dan untung kepalanya tak ikut terbentur. Bibirnya seperti menempel pada suatu benda yang lembut dan sedikit dingin.

Tunggu… Lembut? Dingin?

Matanya langsung membulat. Bibirnya kini bertemu dengan bibir si bungsu Uchiha –yang kini sedang membisu. Mereka berdua sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Err… Sakura, Teme. Bisakah kalian berhenti BERMESRAAN?!"

Sasuke tersadar. Ia langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Ekspresinya tetap datar. Tak menunjukkan apapun.

Sakura terdiam. Wajahnya kini merah sempurna. Ia langsung menyembunyikan warna wajahnya.

"Ini juga karna mu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke santai. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hehehe. M-Maaf. Sakura-chan… bisa tolong aku membangunkan Hinata-chan? I-ia pingsan." Ucap Naruto. Rona tipis menghias pipinya. Sakura langsung tersadar. Ia mengangguk kecil.

"Hey, Teme. Bagaimana rasanya?" bisik Naruto pelan ketika Sakura berusaha membangunkan Hinata.

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Naruto cemberut.

"Oh ya, Naruto. Ada apa kemari?" tanya Sakura ketika Hinata sudah terbangun.

"Oh! Aku mau meminjam buku catatan kalian. Aku takut, Anko-sensei akan memarahiku kalau dia memeriksa buku catatanku yang kosong!"

"Kenapa tidak pinjam punya Hinata?" tanya Sakura. Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Buku catatanku dipinjam Shion. Aku tak tau dimana rumahnya. Tetapi, ia sudah berjanji membawanya besok." Jelas Hinata. Sakura ber'Oh'ria.

"Hn. Ikut aku." Ucap Sasuke dan melangkahkan kakinya. Sakura segera menyusul nya dan berjalan disampingnya. Diikuti Naruto dan Hinata dibelakang.

"Kau, memaafkanku kan?" bisik Sakura. Sasuke memandang lurus kedepan.

"Tentu." Sakura tersenyum lega. Meski rona merah tetap mewarnai wajahnya. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya.

.

**To be Continue!**

**.  
**

* * *

**Nina317Elf : **Syukurlah. :)

Hehe. anda benar. ^^ Umm... review lagi?**  
**

**AcaAzuka Yuri chan : **Haha. betul-betul! Saya juga suka saat Itachi menggoda Sasuke. xD

Um. mungkin kecemburuan Sasuke menjadikan dirinya sedikit kreatif? *ngawur* Oke! Review lagi?**  
**

**Uchiha Shige : **Ya. saya paham. (u.u)

Mungkin itu akan muncul, di chapter lainnya~ Di tunggu saja ya? Dan, umm... Saingan Sasuke nanti adalah Gaara. xD Review lagi?

**sasusaku kira** : Umm...~ Saya terima saran anda. *evilsmirk*

akan saya usahakan chapter depan Gaara muncul xD Selamat datang Gaara, elamat tinggal Sasuke. *Di chidori*

Review again? :)

**fishyhae** : Thanks you. :) Sebuah keberuntungan, saya bisa update cepat. Review lagi?

* * *

**(A/N)** : Yosh! Gimana? Hohoho… perlu waktu banyak menyelesaikannya. Saya harus memeras otak saya. (x.x)

Nama marga Sai saya buat sendiri. Maaf kalo jadi masalah. ^o^v

Keberuntungan. saya bisa update cepat. :D Maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. :O

Hehe. Gak banyak bacot deh.

Hum~ **Review**?


	5. Chapter 5

"Sasuke?"

"Itachi-nii. Kenapa dia tidak bangun yah?"

"Tepuk saja pipinya."

Kelopak mata itu terbuka dengan perlahan ketika mendengar suara berisik yang menyapa indra pendengarnya. Menampilkan iris mata _onyx _yang kelam. Pandangannya mulai melihat sepasang mata _emerald _dan rambut berwarna pink.

Pink?

Matanya yang sedari tadi sayu langsung membulat begitu melihat seseorang tepat di depan wajahnya, hendak melayangkan tangan kanannya.

"MAU APA KALIAN DI KAMARKU?!"

Puk!

"Ups… Maaf."

"Haruno!"

"KYAAA! Maaf! Itachi-nii yang menyuruh!"

"Aniki!"

"Err… Kayaknya aku dipanggil Kaa-san. J-Jaa~"

"A-Aku juga!"

"Jangan lari kalian!" Sasuke menarik tangan kakaknya dan tangan Sakura. Dengan sekali tarikan, Itachi bisa melepaskan diri dan berlari.

"Semoga kau selamat, Saku-chan!" ucap Itachi dan menuruni tangga.

"Itachi-nii—Urg!" Sakura meringkis pada pergelangan tangannya. "Kau terlalu kuat memegang pergelangan tanganku!"

"Sudahlah. Ha-Ru-No. Jangan berusaha untuk kabur." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi bukan akuuuuuuuuuuu! Oba-saaaaannnnn!" rengek Sakura yang di seret Sasuke ke dalam kamarnya.

BLAM!

.

**She is My Love**

**Disclaimer** : **Masashi Khisimoto**

**Story** by. **Yuzuki Ako Suminoe**

**Genre** : **Romance**?, **Humor**?, **Friendship**? **Drama**?

**Rated** : **T**

**Warning!** : **AU**, **Typo**(**s**), **Alur kecepatan**, **OOC**, **Humor garing**, **Romance-nya gak terasa**, **etc**.

.

Sakura memegangi pergelangan tangannya. 'Awas kau, Itachi-nii!' batinnya, merutuki Itachi. Sasuke kini berada di depannya, sedang mondar-mandir.

"Jadi, kenapa kau memukul pipiku?" tanya Sasuke sedikit emosi sambil menunjukkan pipi kirinya yang **sedikit** memerah. Mengingat pukulan Sakura tidak terlalu keras.

"Sudah ku bilang! Itachi-nii yang menyuruhku!" ucap Sakura kesal. Ia hanya mengikuti 'anjuran' Itachi agar membangunkan Sasuke.

"Aku itu tidur gak kayak kerbau, tahu!" ketus Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Habis, sudah ku masukan kue dan permen kau tak bangun-bangun."

Seketika, Sasuke menganga. Kue? Permen? Makanan manis? Dalam mulutku? NOOOO!

"Kenapa kau memasukan semua itu, .nooooo!" bentak Sasuke menahan kesal. Bukankah Sakura sudah tahu ia tak suka makanan manis?

"Kau tak bangun-bangun sih. Memang kau tidur jam berapa?"

Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Karena keasyikan membaca, ia tidur sampai larut malam.

"I-Itu tidak penting!"

Dok! Dok! Dok!

"Sasu-chan? Saku-chan? Sedang apa kalian? Berteriak-teriak dan berdebat seperti itu? Bagaimana mau jadi keluarga kalau begitu?" ceramah Mikoto yang memakai celemek dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang sendok sup. Sepertinya sedang memasak.

BLUSH.

"A-Apa yang Kaa-san bicarakan?!" bantah Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Itachi dengan raut bingung. Sasuke menghampiri kakaknya.

"Kenapa Aniki menyuruh Sakura menepuk pipiku?!" Ok. Sasuke makin Out of Character. Itachi tersenyum menantang.

"Oh ya? Sejak kapan?" tanya Itachi.

"Mengaku saja!"

"Aku tak ada menyuruhnya."

"Mengaku!"

"Tidak!"

"Mengaku!"

"Tidak!"

Timbul sengatan listrik diantara mereka berdua. Hanya saja Sasuke dengan mimic wajah kesal, sedangkan Itachi mimic wajah menahan tawa.

Sakura serta Mikoto terdiam. Saling tatapan.

"Sudah! Ayo sarapan!" ajak Mikoto sambil menyeret Itachi dan Sasuke. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

Clek.

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Keadaan aman, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia menatap pintu kamar di depannya. Sedikit ragu, ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Clek.

Tidak dikunci.

"Ayam?"

"…"

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku dengan pose santai di ranjangnya. Sakura mendekatinya.

"Ayam!"

"…" Sasuke tak bergeming. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Ia membalikkan badannya, akan melangkah keluar kamar Sasuke. Tetapi tangannya di tarik dan sehingga Sakura terbaring tepat disamping Sasuke membaca. Lengan Sasuke melingkari leher Sakura.

"Kenapa kau selalu memasuki kamarku? Bukankah kau mempunyai kamar, Nona?" kata Sasuke sambil menatap lurus kearah buku yang dibacanya. Sakura bergerak tak nyaman tetapi lengan Sasuke semakin erat melingkar di lehernya. 'D-ia berniat membunuhku, eh?'

"Ayam… Kau… Ber…niat… membunuh…ku?" ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Sasuke melonggarkan pelukan dileher Sakura.

"Uhk! Baka!" Sasuke haya cuek.

Sakura menegakkan punggungnya. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Antarin aku beli buku yuk!" ajak Sakura tersenyum manis. Sasuke melirik dari ekor matanya.

"Hn? Tidak." Sasuke kembali berkutat pada buku bacaannya.

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee!" rengek Sakura dengan puppy eyes. Sasuke menutup bukunya. Inilah kelemahannya untuk tidak menolak ajakan Sakura.

"Baiklah, asal jangan memasang wajah menyebalkan itu!"

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Baiklah! Ayo!"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "kemana?"

"Ya, ke toko buku!"

"Ck. Tunggu aku di luar! Aku ingin ganti pakaian." Ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri.

"Pakai baju apapun kau tetap—" perkataan Sakura terhenti. Ia merutuki ucapannya. Sasuke memasang seringai.

"Aku tetap?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura salah tingkah.

"S-Sudahlah! Cepat sana!" Sakura langsung berlari keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Dasar Pink."

.

.

"Sasuke, kau ikut dengan ku?" tanya Sakura saat mereka sampai di toko buku. Sasuke melihat rak buku yang menurutnya menarik.

"Tidak. Aku ingin membaca." Sakura mengangguk, lalu melihat-lihat rak bukuyang akan di carinya.

Buku music.

Buku ilmu kedokteran.

Buku ilmu arsitek.

Buku novel.

Buku comic.

Aha! Ini dia raknya! Sakura berusaha menjangkau rak buku novel paling atas.

"Butuh bantuan, Nona?" tanya sebuah suara. Mengalihkan aktivitasnya.

Mata Jade?

Rambut merah?

Tato 'Ai'?

Dia…

"Kau?" pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Buku apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Eh… emmm… buku comic 'Love'." Kata Sakura. Ia membaca terbitan terbaru komik di internet. Jadi ia sudah hafal.

Pemuda yang bernama Sabaku no Gaara itu mengambilnya tanpa harus meloncat-loncat seperti Sakura. Ia menyerahkan buku itu pada Sakura.

"Arigatou." Sakura membungkuk sedikit. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Aku? Sabaku no Gaara. Kau?"

"Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal." Sakura tersenyum manis. Reflek semburat tipis muncul dipipi pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kalau ku traktir? Kita makan di restaurant sana? Bagaimana? Kau kelihatannya sendiri?" ucap Gaara sambil melihat kanan kiri.

"T-Tapi…"

Gaara langsung menyeret Sakura keluar toko buku. Tak menyadari sepasang mata onyx menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

**TBC!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nina317Elf** :Ne. Memang agak mirip. Haha. memang rese'. Thanks udah mereview. ^^

**Uchiha Shige : **Haha. oke saya lanjutkan! Trimakasih sudah mereview. :)

**Alisha Blooms : **Yah, gak apa. Yah, tapi emang dasar Uchiha yang punya harga diri yang tinggi kan? Aa... Ini Gaara sudah sedikit muncul. nanti saya perbanyak deh. kalo idenya muncul. haha, gak juga pingsan sih, paling tidur sementara. *Bukannya sama aja! -bletak!-* oke. Trimakasih sudah me-review.

**sasusaku kira : **Benarkah suka? padahal saya masih amatir soal ' ' gitu. Oke. Aku akan semangat! Thanks for review.

**Akane Shun : **Betul-betul-betul. Sasuke mengerikan ! * Di chidori.

Ok. Bagaimana ke OOC an Sasuke di chapter ini? terasa gak? Oke. Trimakasih sudah mereview!

**fishyhae :** Yak. Betul sekali. Tetapi, untuk chapter ini gak ada kemiripannya sedikitpun -.-

Oke, udah saya update. Thanks for Review**!  
**

**AcaAzuka Yuri chan**: Yap, betul.

Oh? Hinata pingsan ya? Pas 'Naruto melotot. Hinata terkejut. Apalagi si bungsu Uchiha dan gadis Haruno tersebut'. Ha. Hinata terkejut, lama-lama pucat, pingsan deh. Hehehe. Maaf gak dijelasin. Yah, ini baru sedikit. tetapi saya udah masukin GaaSaku. Thanks for Review!**  
**

**emiliaindri02 : **Ini sudah saya update. Gak sabar ya? Maaf deh. ^^v

Yosh! Thanks for review!**  
**

**Yamiiko Genzo** :Ini sudah. Thanks for Review! ^^

**agezia : **Benarkah? Senangnya. Iya, sudah ku update. Thanks for review~

* * *

**Author Note.  
**

****Halo, Minna-san? Apa kabar? Lama tak jumpa.

Ada 3 hal keterlambatan saya dalam update, yaitu:

1. _Kesibukan saya di dunia nyata._

2_. Ide belum muncul._

3_. File-file cerita She is my Love sempat hilang._

Jadi mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya. Untuk saat ini, mungkin saya belum bisa update tepat waktu. Saya mohon agar sabar menunggu. ^^

Oke, akhir kata.

**Mind to Review? please?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wah, trimakasih telah mengajakku Sabaku…" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Panggil aku Gaara." Kata Gaara. Sakura hanya mangut-mangut.

"Kau bekerja di toko buku itu, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku kebetulan ingin membeli buku disana. Dan melihatmu yang tampak kesulitan."

"Kenapa kau tahu tempat buku itu? padahal aku gak ngasi tahu deh?" Sakura bertanya dengan heran.

"Aku habis membaca buku itu kemaren. Kebetulan bukan?" Sakura ber'oh'ria. Iris matanya terarah kepada pelayan yang menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf mengganggu. Ini pesanan anda." Ucap pelayan itu sambil meletakkan pesanan mereka yang berupa Sushi, dan minumnya jus Strawberry dan jus Apel. Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Um, boleh aku pesan sushi satu lagi?" ucap Gaara. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan memohon diri meninggalkan mereka.

"Untuk siapa Gaara?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Untuk Nii-san. Dia memintaku membelikannya." Ucap Gaara sambil memperlihatkan sebuah pesan dilayar _handphone_nya. Sakura hanya mengangguk paham.

"Itadakimasu!" Sakura melahap sushi itu semangat.

"Jangan terburu-buru. Nanti kau tersedak." Nasihat Gaara. Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Sakura… Kamu tinggal dimana?" tanya Gaara sambil melahap sushi-nya.

"Err… Di kediaman Uch—"

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka. "Ini sushi anda."

Gaara menerimanya. Ia hendak menanyakan kembali tempat tinggal Sakura. Tetapi melihat Sakura yang sangat menikmati makanannya, diurungkannya untuk bertanya.

Setelah selesai makan, Gaara pun membayar. Sakura menunggu di depan pintu restaurant.

"Sakura?" sebuah suara membuat Sakura menoleh. Gaara tepat berada di depannya. "Kamu ingin kemana lagi?"

Sakura berpikir menentukan tempat mereka akan pergi. "Bagaimana kalau ke taman?"

Gaara mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun pergi ke taman, disertai sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

.

**She is My Love**

**Disclaimer** : **Masashi Khisimoto**

**Story** by. **Yuzuki Ako Suminoe**

**Genre** : **Romance**?, **Humor**?, **Friendship**? **Drama**?

**Rated** : **T**

**Warning!** : **AU**, **Typo**(**s**), **Alur kecepatan**, **OOC**, **Humor garing**, **Romance-nya gak terasa**, **etc**.

.

"Kau ingin es krim itu?" tawar Gaara. Sakura melihat kearah pandangan Gaara.

"Boleh saja." ucap Sakura.

"Kau tunggu sini sebentar. Oke?" Gaara menghampiri penjual es itu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap Gaara dari jauh.

'Kenapa rasanya sedikit kurang ya?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. 'Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Sakura!' tepis Sakura menyakinkan. Ia melihat Gaara menghampirinya.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Gaara. Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Gaara menyerahkan salah satu es krim di tangannya.

"Wah. Strawberry! Kesukaanku~" seru Sakura senang. Gaara mendudukan diri disampingnya.

"Kebetulan sekali. Haha." Gaara tersenyum sambil menikmati es krimnya. Sakura melahap es krimnya hingga habis dalam beberapa menit.

'Cepat sekali?' batin Gaara.

"Kau tak mau es krim itu? Gaara?" tanya Sakura sambil meraih es di tangan Gaara. Dengan cepat Gaara menarik es krimnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya tepat ditelinga Sakura.

"Aku masih mau tau!" bisik Gaara. Sakura cemberut lalu mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_nya.

"Hah. Baiklah! Asal jangan memasang wajah itu!" Sakura nyengir. Tak lama kemudian wajahnya kembali cemberut.

"Ini uangnya. Kau tahu tempatnya kan?"

"Ish! Kau ini!"

.

.

Mata onyx itu menatap kesal kearah pemuda berambut merah. Di depan matanya, ia melihat pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sakura. Tak ingin melihat kelanjutannya, ia langsung pergi dari sana.

***S-I-M-L***

"Kemana lagi?" tanya Gaara. Sakura terlihat berpikir. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kepada seseorang yang ditinggalkannya '_tanpa sengaja'_.

"M-Maafkan aku Gaara. Aku harus pergi! Lain kali lagi ya!" Sakura berlari menuju toko buku. Menghiraukan panggilan Gaara.

Sakura membuka pintu toko buku itu. Pandangannya mencari seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Tak ada.

Orang yang sedang dicarinya tidak ada. Sakura berbalik dan menuju ke kediaman Uchiha. Ia menghela nafas.

Sepertinya ia telah keterlaluan meninggalkan Sasuke hingga satu jam lebih.

.

.

Iris _onyx _itu menatap dua batu nisan di depannya. Ia mengusap batu nisan tersebut. Secara bersamaan, pikirannya terlintas kepada pemuda berambut merah yang menyeret gadis berambut pink menjauhi toko buku. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi kesal. Hatinya terasa nyeri mengingatnya.

"Sudah mengajakku, meninggalkanku pula!" gerutunya. Ia menatap nisan di depannya lagi.

"Itulah, anakmu. Jii-san, Ba-san."

Memorinya kembali teringat kepada beberapa tahun silam. Saat ia menerima Sakura di dalam keluarganya.

.

.

**Flashback** : **On**

.

.

"Kaa-san… Tou-san…" Aish? Suara apa itu? Suaranya berasal dari sebuah pemakaman.

Apa disana ada 'sesuatu'? Mari kita selidiki pemakaman itu lebih dalam.

"Kaa-san… Tou-san… " isakan itu terdengar lagi. Ternyata isakan seorang gadis kecil berambut pink didepan dua batu nisan. Padahal hari mulai gelap, tetapi ia enggan pergi dari sana.

"M-Mikoto-Obasan s-sangat baik padaku, Itachi-nii juga. Fugaku-Ojiisan juga! Tetapi…"

Cairan di matanya kembali mengalir menelusuri pipi gembulnya. Ia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Boneka yang sedari tadi dipeluknya menjadi sedikit basah.

"Sedang apa kau disitu?"

Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan memalingkan wajahnya. "B-Bukan urusanmu, Ayam jahat!"

Lelaki kecil bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menghela nafas. "Namaku Sa-Su-Ke. Bukan 'Ayam'."

"Kan terserah padaku!" komentar Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Huh. Kau ini!" ujar Sasuke kesal. Sakura mundur beberapa langkah hingga sebelah kakinya membentur dinding batu nisan itu. Ia langsung jatuh terduduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik boneka kesayangannya.

"Okaa-san… Saku takut!" pekiknya sambil menutup matanya erat.

Sasuke bergeming. Ia menatap Sakura sedikit bersalah. Ia pun mendekati Sakura dan sedikit menunduk. Menyamakan tingginya dengan Sakura. Matanya menatap boneka yang dipeluk Sakura sedikit basah.

"Kau… menangis?" raut wajah Sasuke mulai khawatir. Nanti malah dikira macam-macam sama orang.

Hey, Sasuke. Memangnya ada orang di pemakaman yang jaraknya jauh dari jalan raya? Lihat. Disini hanya ada kalian berdua!

Lupakan.

Bukannya menjawab, isakan Sakura semakin keras. Sasuke jadi panic. Apakah ia berbuat salah?

"H-Hey! A-aku berbuat salah padamu?"

Sakura tetap menangis sambil memeluk erat boneka beruangnya.

Karena pertanyaannya tak dijawab, Sasuke meraih pipi Sakura. Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Ayam—maksudku Sasuke. Sasuke menghapus pipi Sakura yang basah dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maaf."

Sakura berhenti menangis—meski masih terdengar isakannya.

"Ayo pulang." Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri. Sakura menggeleng, membuat Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku gak mau ninggalin Kaa-san dan Tou-san!"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Kalau sampai ia tak membawa Sakura pulang, ia pasti sudah dibakar Ayah dan Ibunya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pemikiran aneh itu.

"Nanti kita datang lagi." Ujar Sasuke meyakinkan. "Ba-san dan Jii-san pasti khawatir padamu."

Sakura menundukkan kepala. Menimbang-nimbang perkataan Sasuke (?). Ia pun mengangguk kecil.

.

.

"Sasuke. Kenapa rambutmu seperti itu? Seperti ayam."

Twing!

Sasuke harus menahan emosinya. Jika tidak, Sakura akan kembali ke pemakaman itu dan ia akan dibakar ayah ibunya.

.

.

**Flashback** : **Off**

.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi batu nisan itu.

***S-I-M-L***

"Tadaima." Sasuke menaruh sepatunya di rak khusus sepatu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Setiba di kamar, ia melihat sebuah surat di meja belajarnya. Surat itu berwarna biru dengan sedikit gambar cherry.

_To : Sasuke_

_Maaf Sasuke. Aku tak berani mengatakannya padamu. Maafkan aku ya? Sudah meninggalkanmu cukup lama._

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia tahu siapa pengirimnya. Siapa lagi?

Haruno Sakura.

.

.

Sakura berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. Ia terlihat gelisah.

'Sasuke membacanya tidak ya? Atau membuangnya? Malah gak disentuh! Aduh!' batinnya kesal.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Mendengar suara ketukan, Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Siap—Lho? Kok gak ada orang?" Ia mulai menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Raut wajahnya menjadi bingung. Matanya menatap pintu kamar di depannya.

Lampu menyala. Berarti Sasuke sudah pulang! Semoga membaca suratku…

Sakura menutup pintu. Tetapi matanya mulai tertarik dengan sebuah kertas di dekat pintu. Diambilnya surat tersebut. Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap tak ada yang melihatnya.

Setelah merasa aman, ia menutup pintu dan berbaring di ranjang kesayangannya. Di bukanya surat misterius itu.

_To : Pink_

_Oke. Tetapi kau **harus** menjadi pembantuku selama 1 bulan, dan akan kumaafkan.__ Kalau tak mau, aku akan menguncimu di kamar lama!_

Sakura berdecak kesal. Inilah yang ia benci jika harus meminta maaf pada Uchiha-Ayam-Tomat-Sasuke! Tetapi, kenapa ia selalu mau meminta maaf padanya ya?

Sakura tahu kalau kamar lama yang dimaksud. Ia sangat benci tempat itu. Sudah tak terurus, banyak sarang laba-laba, berdebu, dan banyak hewan-hewan seperti tikus, kecoa, dan lainnya. Ia benci itu! Apalagi tempatnya di hutan 'angker'.

Sakura bergidik ngeri. Ia tak mau! Tetapi…

Aha! Lapor pada Obaa-san!

Tok! Tok!

Sakura melihat sebuah surat yang dimasukan di celah bawah pintu. Di raihnya surat itu dan segera dibukanya.

_Lapor pada Kaa-san, hukumannya lebih parah!_

Glek!

Sakura menghela nafas berat.

"SASUKEEEE!"

Hanya 1 bulan, Sakura. Tenanglah. Takkan lama.

.

.

Sasuke tertawa kecil di dalam kamarnya mendengar teriakan Sakura. Ia pun melanjutkan acara membacanya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue!**

**.**

**.**

**Halo Minna-san! Kembali bertemu dengan saya~ :3 Oke! Saatnya balasan review!**

* * *

**Nina317Elf : **Bagaimana? Sudah lebih panjang? Semoga iya. Trimakasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**Momo Haruyuki** : Em... pendek ya? Sekarang bagaimana? Sudah saya lanjutin~ Trimakasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**Akira Evelyne**: Wah. Salam kenal. Terima kasih. Ini sudah saya panjangin ceritanya. Trimakasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**Uchiha Shige** : Yah... Hubungannya masih sebatas perkenalan. *apacobamaksudnya?

ini sudah saya lanjutin. Trimakasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**Akane Shun** : Yups! Yah... Ini udah lama belum? masih ragu... -.- Trimakasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**Kiyuchire** : Thanks You~ Baiklah. Sudah saya perbaiki. Trimakasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**AcaAzuka Yuri chan** : Haha. Anda benar. :D

Umm... baiklah. Semoga aku bisa membuatnya cemburu. Trimakasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**sasusaku kira** : Sudah terjawab gak pertanyaan kamu di chapter ini? Semoga mengerti? :D Aku akan berusaha. Trimakasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**mako-chan** : Sudah saya lanjutin. Trimakasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

* * *

**Maaf ya, kalau chapter ini sedikit aneh. Saya lagi badmood, dan ide ini terlintas dipikiran saya~ Dx**

**Okelah. Segitu sajalah. **

**See You~**

**Mind to review**?


	7. Chapter 7

"Ambilkan aku buku di kamarku." Kata Sasuke santai.

"Apa? Enak saja kau—"

"Mau kumasukan ke 'kamar lama' ?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringainya. Sakura mencibir dan melaksanakannya.

Sasuke menatap punggung gadis itu dengan geli. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang sedang didudukinya. Di rumah hanya ada mereka berdua. Fugaku sudah berangkat kerja, Itachi sudah berangkat ke sekolahnya –karena piket, Mikoto berbelanja untuk persediaan makanan di rumah. Tinggallah mereka berdua.

Sasuke menatap kearah jam, yang menunjukkan pukul 6.15. Ia dan Sakura sudah mandi dan berpakaian sekolah. Tinggal bersantai. *Plak.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki.

"Ini!" sebuah tangan terulur, memberikan sebuah buku. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku bukan minta buku yang ini." Ucap Sasuke tanpa mengambil buku itu.

Twing!

"Jadi maksudmu, kau minta aku mengambilnya lagi ke kamarmu?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada suara meninggi.

"Tepat." Ucap Sasuke santai sambil menutup matanya. Mendapat respon seperti itu, membuat Sakura semakin panas.

"Huh! Baca saja ini!" ucap Sakura kesal sambil meletakkan buku yang diambilnya di kamar Sasuke dengan kesal ke meja di depannya. Ia langsung melangkah ke dapur.

Sasuke membuka matanya. "Kau mau ke dapur, Pink?"

Sakura berhenti melangkah dan melirik Sasuke sedikit.

"Iya. Kenapa?! Masalah?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau mengambilkanku segelas air."

Twing!

"SA-SU-KEEEEE!"

"Hn?"

" ?#$^%!"

* * *

**She is My Love**

**Disclaimer** : **Masashi Khisimoto**

**Story** by. **Namiko Akira **(Ganti penname. xD)

**Genre** : **Romance**?, **Humor**?, **Friendship**? **Drama**?

**Rated** : **T**

**Warning!** : **AU**, **Typo**(**s**), **Alur kecepatan**, **OOC**, **Humor garing**, **Romance-nya gak terasa**, **etc**.

.

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Sakura sedang badmood sekarang. Wajahnya terlihat kusut. Ia melirik pemuda di sampingnya.

'Dasar pantat ayam! Licik. Huh!' batin Sakura kesal.

Tibalah mereka di depan gerbang. Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Di tutupnya kedua telinganya erat, seakan tak ingin kehilangan.

"KYAAA! SASUKE~"

Oh. Itu yang di tunggunya.

Sakura menutup telinganya dengan erat. Tetapi, suara itu masih terdengar. Sakura menyempatkan diri melirik Sasuke.

Tenang…

Dingin…

Datar…

Kedua tangan di dalam saku celana.

'Hebat juga si Ayam. Tak terganggu sama sekali dengan suara menyebalkan itu. Humph!' kata Sakura dalam hati. 'Eh! Kenapa kau malah memujinya! Huh!'

Sakura sudah tak tahan. Ia langsung mengambil ancang-ancang berlari.

"Lari dariku?" suara Sasuke berhasil menyusup ke gendang telinganya.

"E-eh. B-bukan!" ucap Sakura sambil berpikir. Benar juga? Kenapa tak terpikir olehku? Pikirnya.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menutup telinga begitu sudah paham, maksud dari ia akan berlari. Tetapi, bisa jadi kemungkinan lain bukan?

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mempercepat langkahnya. Sakura terdiam dan tersadar dari alam pikirnya. Ia segera menyamakan langkahnya.

.

.

"Sasuke! Kau cepat sekali, tahu!" keluh Sakura mengatur pernafasannya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, tak mau tahu.

Mereka kini berada di kelas. Sasuke langsung menuju bangkunya, diikuti Sakura. Setelah meletakkan tas, Sakura beranjak pergi.

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh.

"Oh. Kau tak lihat di bawah pohon sana ada Ino? Aku mau kesana, oke?!" Sakura langsung melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ino!" sapa Sakura. Ino menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ha! Sakura~" ucapnya ceria. Tidak seperti saat terakhir bersamanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Err… Tidak. Memang kenapa?" Raut wajah Ino menjadi heran.

"Yah… Sehabis kejadian itu, kau…" Sakura tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ino mengerti.

"Ah, tidak! Aku sudah baikan! Dan aku bertemu teman SMP ku." Cerita Ino.

"Kelihatannya menarik? Ceritakan padaku!" ucap Sakura ceria. Ino mengangguk dan memulai dongengnya.

* * *

"Huhuhu… Huaaaa~"

"I-Ino. K-Kenapa kau menangis? Berhentilah!"

"B-bukan aku. Sungguh." Kata Sai pada orang-orang yang melewatinya sambil berbisik. "Ino. Kumohon! Berhenti menangis?" kata Sai dengan wajah memelas.

Sai langsung membawa Ino ke dalam mobil dan menyuruh supirnya ke apartemennya.

Setelah sampai, Sai mendudukan Ino di sofa apartemennya.

"Kau kenapa sih, Ino? Tahu gak, aku tuh sampai dicurigai sama orang-orang!" ucap Sai.

"A-Aa… Maaf! A-ku hanya… huhu." Isak Ino kembali.

"Ceritakan masalahmu…" ucap Sai memasang senyum diwajahnya. Ino mengangguk dan menceritakan masalahnya.

"Begitu…" ucap Sai. "Kau hanya perlu yakin, Ino." Sambung Sai.

"M-Maksudnya?"

"Yakin kepada orang yang kau sayangi dan cintai. Apakah ia mencintaimu? Apakah sungguh ia menjalin hubungan denganmu? Sudah kau buktikan?" ujar Sai. Ino terdiam. Ia memang tak pernah menanyakannya kepada kekasihnya –dulunya.

"B-Belum."

Sai menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Tenangkan dirimu… Lupakan dia, dan buka lembaran baru."

Ino mengangguk.

"Oke. Kau mau teh panas?"

* * *

"Oh! Begitu…" gumam Sakura. Ino terkekeh, lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ayo. Sudah bunyi bel!" seru Ino dan menarik Sakura agar berdiri. Sakura menurut dan menuju kelasnya masing-masing bersama Ino.

***S-I-M-L***

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"Baiklah. Saatnya istirahat. Sampai jumpa." Ucap guru bernama Hatake Kakashi. Ia langsung menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sakura meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Lalu ia memasukan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Ia berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ehm…" dehem suara baritone disamping Sakura. Sakura hanya menghela nafas.

"Bisa tidak tak mengikutiku, Ayam?"

"Ya~ Baiklah. Asal tetap melaksanakan tugasmu. Tetapi kau mau kemana?" Ucap Sasuke santai. Beberapa gadis berbisik-bisik tentang mereka.

"Ck. Hanya keatap!" Sakura langsung mempercepat langkahnya dan pergi menjauhi Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sesampai diatap, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pembatas atap. Angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya, membuat Sakura menutup matanya sebentar. Dibukanya kembali matanya dan menoleh kearah samping.

'Kaki?'

Sakura mendekat kepada 'kaki' tersebut. Terlihat si pemilik kaki itu. Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah tidur dengan wajah polos.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping pemuda itu. Sakura menatap wajah Gaara. Tiba-tiba muncul sebagian memorinya yang sudah lama menghilang saat ia bertemu keluarga Uchiha.

* * *

"Cherry! Kesini!" panggil laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata _jade. _Umurnya sekitar 7 tahun. Dilehernya terpasang kalung berbentuk bulat dan ditengahnya ada kelopak bunga sakura. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah gadis berambut pink.

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar, Gaa-kun!" gadis kecil itu menghampiri teman kecilnya.

"Tadaaaaaa~" seru laki-laki itu yang dipanggil Gaa-kun sambil menyerahkan sebuah toples yang diberi lubang-lubang kecil diatasnya. Memang, laki-laki itu menyuruh teman perempuannya memanggilnya seperti itu, tanpa tahu nama aslinya.

Gadis bernama Sakura menatap senang kearah toples yang berisi seekor kupu-kupu. Ia berteriak senang.

"Wah! Ini indah sekali, Gaa-kun!"

"Ini untukmu, Cherry!" balas Gaa-kun dengan senyumannya.

"Wah, Arigatou! Ayo cari lagi!" Gaa-kun mengangguk. Sakura langsung berlari kearah lain.

Sakura menatap kesana kemari. Ia mencari kupu-kupu diantara bunga-bunga.

"Hah? Ada apa dengan adikmu, Temari?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia kenal suara ini. Suara kakaknya. Diedarkannya pandangannya keseluruh tempat, mencari kakaknya.

"Disana!" serunya pelan dan mendekati kakaknya yang bersama seorang gadis.

"Jantungnya lemah. Rencananya kami akan membawanya ke London untuk mengobatinya. Kami akan berangkat besok. Mungkin akan kembali setelah dia sembuh."

Itukan Temari-nee? Pikir Sakura dan tetap menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh, itu sebabnya kau membiarkan mereka bermain dari siang hari?" kata Sasori paham.

"Ya, begitulah… Nanti, kalau kami kembali akan menghubungi kalian."

_Mereka pasti bohong! Gaa-kun mana mungkin pergi meninggalkanku…_

Sakura kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. Mencari kupu-kupu, sambil mengabaikan perkataan Temari dan kakaknya.

Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat seekor kupu-kupu.

"Kesempatan!" serunya. Ia melangkah pelan untuk menangkap kupu-kupu itu dan…

"Dapat!" Sakura menutup toplesnya dengan cepat dan berlari menuju tempat ia dan Gaa-kun berpisah.

"Gaaaaaa-kuunnn! Aku dapat kupu-kupu!" ucap Sakura dan berlari kearah Gaa-kun. Ia langsung menyerahkannya pada Gaa-kun.

"Untukku?" tanya Gaa-kun. Sakura mengangguk

Gaa-kun hanya tersenyum. Ia mengambil toples itu. Sakura tersenyum. Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat kupu-kupu bersayap pink-hitam.

"Gaa-kun! Kupu-kupu itu cantik!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk sang kupu-kupu yang berada 2 meter dari mereka.

"Kau mau? Aku ambilkan." Ucap Gaa-kun semangat. Sakura mengangguk setuju. Gaa-kun berlari untuk menangkap kupu-kupu itu.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba Gaa-kun merasakan sakit pada jantungnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ukh…"

Sakura yang melihatnya cepat-cepat menghampirinya.

"Gaa-kun! Kau tak apa?" ucap Sakura khawatir. "Temari-nee! Nii-san!" teriak Sakura.

"Ada apa Saku—Ya ampun! Adikmu, Temari!"

"Apa!"

Temari langsung berlari dan memegang bahu adiknya.

"Kau tak apa? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Temari khawatir. Gaa-kun bersusah payah untuk menjawab.

"A-ak-ku…"

"Ada apa dengannya, Saku?" tanya Sasori. Sakura memasang raut wajah khawatir.

"Tadi aku melihat kupu-kupu cantik. Trus Gaa-kun berlari untuk menangkap kupu-kupu itu…" jelas Sakura. Sasori maupun Temari terdiam.

"Baiklah. Kami pulang dulu, Sasori… Saku-chan. Jaa~" ucap Temari sambil menggendong adiknya.

Sakura menggenggam ujung baju Sasori. "Jadi benar ya, Nii-san?"

"Eh?" Sasori memasang ekspresi heran.

"Gaa-kun itu lemah jantung? Dan akan pergi ke London?"

Sasori membungkam. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Gaa-kun pasti baik-baik saja, Saku-chan." Ucap Sasori menyakinkan. Sakura mengangguk lesu.

* * *

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat rindu dengan teman kecilnya.

_Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Gaa-kun?_ tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Hmm…" kelopak mata tersebut terbuka, menampakkan iris jade yang terlihat sayu. Ia langsung kaget saat melihat Sakura disampingnya.

"Eh? Sakura?" ucapnya pelan. "Sedang apa disini?" tanya Gaara ramah.

"E-Err… Boleh aku bertanya?" bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah berbalik bertanya.

"Tentu." Ucap Gaara tersenyum. Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Eumm…" Oke, Sakura terlihat ragu sekarang. Gaara mengerutkan dahinya.

"?"

"Pink." Suara familiar mengalihkan pandangan Sakura. Mata Sakura membulat.

"Ayam?" ucap Sakura. "Sedang apa kesini?"

"Menjemputmu. Bel sudah berbunyi." Ujar Sasuke dengan dingin saat menatap pemuda berambut merah disamping Sakura.

"O-Oh. Begitu! Baiklah!" Sakura langsung berdiri. "Gaara, aku mau masuk kelas dulu ya! Lain kali kita mengobrol lagi, Jaa!" ucap Sakura melambaikan tangan. Sasuke menatap Gaara tajam, dibalas oleh Gaara. Dan mereka berdua menghilang.

"Hum? Mengobrol?" Gaara berpikir sebentar. "Yang tadi itu, mengobrol?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Alohaaaaaaaaa! Kembali dengan saya yang baru ganti penname ini. xD**

**Oke. Apakah chapter ini sudah panjang? Semoga iya. -.-**

**Saatnya balas review~!**

* * *

** : **Sudah saya lanjutin! Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

**Nina317Elf** : Maafin saya deh, kalo sedikit. ~.~ Oke, masukan saya terima! :) Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

**Momo Haruyuki** : Eh? Kenapa anda yang minta maaf? Gak apa kok! aku gak marah. ^^ | Sudah panjang belum chapter ini? Semoga sudah ya. Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

**Kiyuchire** : Datang lagi donk? xD | Hehe... Pendek ya? -.- Maaf! Semoga chapter ini gak. :) Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

**eonniisoo** : Ringan? apakah seperti melayang? :O *ditendang. Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

**Hatsune Cherry **: Saya sudah berusaha secepat kilat! Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

**AcaAzuka Yuri chan** : Begitu ya! :O Sudah saya perbaiki dan juga panjangin! Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

**Aihaibara88** : Oke! Sudah aku update. Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

**sasusaku kira:** Udah saya update. Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

**adem ayem** : Udah saya update. Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

**mako-chan** : Udah saya update. Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

**miftah khalidya** : Udah saya update. Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

**Anka-Chan** : Sip! Sudah saya update chapter selanjutnya. Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

: Oke. sudah saya panjangin. Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

**Rachella Watanabe SasuSaku** : Ringan? seperti melayang? xD Sudah saya lanjutin. Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^  
Silakan fave. :D

.

**Tomat Jambu** : Gak apa kok, kalo baru review. Sudah saya lanjutin. Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

* * *

**Maaf kalo balasannya tak seimbang... Thanks you all! :)**

**.  
**

**Mind to review?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_Untuk murid Konoha High School. Kita akan mengadakan perkemahan untuk meneliti hewan-hewan di hutan. Dimohon mempersiapkan diri dan perlengkapan. Datanglah nanti sore, pukul 17.00. Kita akan berangkat bersama. Bagi yang tidak datang, nilai akan dikurangi! Terimakasih_.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggunya telah tiba. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi duduk dan berurusan dengan buku-buku di depannya.

"Sakura!" merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Sakura menoleh.

"Ada apa? Kiba?" tanya Sakura heran. Ia memasukan satu per satu bukunya kedalam tasnya.

"Itu, ada laki-laki kelas sebelah nyari." Ujar Kiba hendak pergi. Sakura dengan cepat memanggilnya lagi.

"Siapa maksudmu, Kiba?"

Kiba berpikir sebentar. "Rambutnya merah." Ucap Kiba, ia langsung berlari keluar kelas. Mungkin ke kantin.

'Gaara?'

Tak mau ambil pusing, Sakura segera berlari. Sebelum mencapai pintu, Sakura mengatur detak jantungnya.

Deg…

'Kenapa aku deg-degan?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Ia segera menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya. Menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu Gaara.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?"

Sakura terkejut. Ia menoleh kesumber suara.

"G-Gaara? Kau mengejutkanku!" ujar Sakura cemberut. Gaara tertawa kecil.

"Maaf, maaf. Kau ikut perkemahan itu kan?" tanya Gaara. Sakura mengangguk.

"Tentu! Aku tak mau nilaiku dikurangi…"

"Oh ya, mau ke kantin?" ajak Gaara. Sakura terlihat berpikir. Matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang tergantung di leher Gaara.

_Kalung berbentuk bulat dan ditengahnya ada kelopak bunga sakura_.

Deg!

'Jangan-jangan… dia…' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak mungkin… Tetapi…'

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara heran melihat tindakan Sakura. Sakura tersadar dan hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Err… Baiklah!" ucap Sakura sambil menoleh ke samping tempat duduknya berada.

Pemuda raven yang sedang berkutat dengan bukunya.

'Tidak apakan? Dia juga tidak tahu.' Batin Sakura. Ia dan Gaara pun menuju kantin.

Tak tahu bahwa pemuda raven itu meliriknya sekilas.

.

**She is My Love**

**Disclaimer** : **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story** by. **Namiko Akira **

**Genre** : **Romance**?, **Humor**?, **Friendship**? **Drama**?

**Rated** : **T**

**Warning!** : **AU**, **Typo**(**s**), **Alur kecepatan**, **OOC**, **Humor garing**, **Romance-nya gak terasa**, **etc**.

.

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan menuju kediaman Uchiha setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Sakura yang sedari tadi diam membuat Sasuke heran.

"Kau kenapa Pink?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tersentak.

"Eh… Tidak apa…" ucap Sakura. Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Sakura!" teriak sebuah suara. Sasuke yang baru saja memejamkan matanya langsung terbuka. Ia menoleh kearah suara. Begitu juga Sakura.

"Gaara!" teriak Sakura senang, membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, tak suka.

'Kenapa Sakura terlihat senang?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ya! Ini aku. Kau mau pulang ya?" tanya Gaara. Sakura mengangguk. "ikut aku bentar yuk!" ajak Gaara lagi. Sakura memasang wajah ragu. Disini ada Sasuke. Kalau mau kemana-mana harus izin atau masuk ke kamar lama~

Hiii~

Tetapi…

Diizinin gak ya?

"Err… Sebentar…" Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke yang terlihat kesal. 'Kenapa dia?' tanya Sakura heran.

"Sasuke, aku boleh—"

"Terserah!" ujar Sasuke ketus. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan sedikit senang. Ia langsung menoleh kearah Gaara.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara tak sabar. Sakura mengangguk. Dengan cepat, ditariknya tangan Sakura. Sakura mengikuti Gaara saja. Ia sempat melihat kearah Sasuke yang masih memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal. Sekilas, ia melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat…

Sedih.

'Kenapa?'

***S-I-M-L***

Sasuke membuka seragamnya, dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santainya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur _king size_ nya, dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia memijat pelipisnya. Bayangan-bayangan Sakura menghantuinya.

Clek!

"Sasuke. Where Sakura?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke sungguh berterima kasih dengan Anikinya, yang telah membangunkannya dari bayangan Sakura.

Tetapi… Bukannya berterima kasih…

"Don't know."

Ia malah menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya dengan ketus. Itachi heran dibuatnya.

"Tetapi… Bukannya kau—" ucapan Itachi terpotong.

"Aku ingin sendiri. Tolong tinggalkan aku." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Itachi bengong, kemudian menutup pintunya dengan perlahan.

"Selamat beristirahat…" ucap Itachi pelan dan benar-benar menutup pintu adiknya.

"Hah! Padahal aku ingin mengajak Sakura belanja." Kata Itachi lesu. "Huh… masa laki-laki belanja?" sambungnya.

"Huh, biarlah… Daripada dimarah Kaa-san…"

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Sakura. "Aku capek, dari tadi kesana-kesini!" keluhnya. Gaara menoleh sedikit lalu berhenti disuatu tempat.

"Ini…" Sakura memandang tak percaya. Ia kini berada di taman kota. Orang-orang berlalu lalang. Memang, taman ini tidak pernah sepi. Beberapa kupu-kupu menghinggapi bunga-bunga. Ini seperti tempat ia dan sahabat kecilnya bermain—dulu.

"Kau ingat tempat ini? Tempat kita dulu menangkap kupu-kupu, **Cherry**…" ujar Gaara. Sakura menoleh kearah Gaara dengan terkejut. Cherry? Itukan panggilan sahabatnya sewaktu kecil…

"Jadi, kau…" Sakura tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Gaara yang mengerti, hanya mengangguk.

"Gaa-kun?" Sakura tersenyum gembira. "Bagaimana kau…"

"Aku melakukan operasi di London. Dan setelah sembuh, aku bertemu Sasori-nii! Dan dia mengatakan kau masih di Konoha. Aku langsung pergi ke Konoha saja." Jelas Gaara. Sakura mengangguk paham. Jadi, dugaannya benar?

"Aku senang kau kembali…" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Gaara. Rasa rindunya pada teman kecilnya itu terluapkan. Gaara tersenyum.

"Mau menangkap kupu-kupu lagi?" tanya Gaara. Sakura tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk semangat.

.

.

"Aduh~ udah diliatin, panas lagi!" keluh sang Uchiha sulung sambil membawa keranjang belanjaan. Beberapa orang yang melewatinya pada bisik-bisik. Membuat Itachi risih. Ia dengan cepat melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ditengah perjalanan, Itachi tanpa sengaja melihat seseorang berambut pink –yang diyakininya Sakura-. Itachi segera berhenti dan mengintip apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

"WHAT THE—" Itachi langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Takut menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia menatap Sakura yang…

Well, berpelukan dengan pemuda berambut merah.

"Tadi, Otouto terlihat aneh…" ujarnya penuh selidik. Itachi berpikir sebentar.

"Atau jangan-jangan…?" Itachi berpikir keras untuk kelanjutan kalimatnya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Lebih baik aku berbelanja dulu!" ucap Itachi segera berlari.

***S-I-M-L***

Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia sudah berada di kediaman Uchiha. Ia sedikit lelah setelah pergi bersama Gaara. Dibukanya knop pintu kamarnya dan memasuki kamar serba pink itu. Tasnya dilemparnya ntah dimana. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Sakura-chan! Ayo makan dulu." Ujar Mikoto. Sakura menghela nafas berat. Ia kembali berdiri dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, Sakura menuju ke dapur. Dilihatnya sudah ada Mikoto, Itachi, dan…

Sasuke.

Sakura menduduki dirinya disamping Mikoto. Sambil menyiapkan makanannya, ia bertanya kepada Mikoto.

"Oba-san, Ojii-san mana?"

"Lembur…" jawab Mikoto. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia langsung menyantap makanannya.

.

.

.

"Hah… Kenyang." Ucap Sakura. Ia kini berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Di tatapnya pintu kamar Sasuke lama, lalu memutuskan melihat apa yang dikerjakan sang pemilik kamar.

Clek!

"Sasu—"

"Apa—"

"—KYAAA!" Sakura menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia kembali menutup kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia merutuki Sakura yang main-buka-pintu-tanpa-mengetoknya-dulu dan kembali ke acara berpakaian.

Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir di pintu kamar Sasuke. Pipinya memerah mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Huh… aku jadi malu…." Gumam Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Sakura berhenti mondar-mandir. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap sang empu.

"Kau mau apa?" pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab Sakura keluar begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke.

"I-Itu… Ano… Kau… sedang apa?" tanya Sakura canggung.

"Kau sudah lihatkan? Aku sedang apa tadi." Sasuke mendengus. Sakura hanya menggaruk pipi kanannya. Ia memasuki kamar Sasukedan melihat keadaan sekitar. Matanya menatap sebuah tas hitam di sudut kamar.

'Perasaan tas itu tidak ada disana?'

"Sasuke… Tas itu…?" Sakura menunjuk kearah tas hitam dipojok kamar. Sasuke melirik kearah tas hitam itu.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kita akan berkemah untuk penelitian." Ujar Sasuke menatap datar Sakura. Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Aku lupa!" pekiknya sambil berlari menutup kamarnya, membuat Sasuke heran seketika.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue.**

.

.

.

Halohaaaaaaa~ saya kembali untuk anda. xD

Maaf, chapter ini kurang panjang… *bungkuk-bungkuk.

Saatnya balas review…

* * *

: Ini sudah saya update. Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

**Blue Pink Uchiha** : Cepat tanggap? *LoLa* Kurang panjang dan alurnya kecepatan? Gomen... Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

**eonniisoo** : Iya. Saya tahu. Dilebay-in dikit gak papa kan? *plaked. Ini udah saya panjangin. Semoga sesuai dengan keinginan. Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

**AcaAzuka Yuri chan** : Umm... Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. :O Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

**Hatsune Cherry **: Sudah update! Silakan baca. Trimakasih telah me-review~ ^^

.

**AzuraCantlye** : Yah... Memang. Dari chapter 2 sampai chapter 5 *kalo gak salah* itu trinspirasi dari BBF. Dan chapter selanjutnya itu trinspirasi dari otak saya. xD Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

**Alisha Blooms** : Gak papa loncat chapter. :3 Saya juga jarang, biasa tugas sekolah. _ _||| Haha... Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

**Anka-Chan** : Bahaya, bahaya, bahaya. Berjuanglah Sasuke! Ganbatte! *error*. Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

**sasusaku kira** : Hihihi... Yup. Seperti itu lah. Tetapi dengan mudahnya saya membuat Gaara atau Sasuke menghilang~ atau Sakura? *Dibakar readers. -.-

Benarkah semakin bagus? Thanks you! :D Oke. Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

**mako-chan** : Hoho... Kalo saya senang ngeliat senyuman Sasuke. :) *gk nyambung. Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

**emiliaindri02** : Pertama, trimakasih. :) Kedua... Bagian romance Gaara dan Sakura saya tak dapat menjamin terasa atau tidak. Gomen. '^' Ini sudah saya panjangin sih. Semoga sesuai harapan! Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

. **fava.**ritsuka :Tak apa. :) review seperti apapun akan saya hargai. Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

.

. **yoan**.**parera**: Sudah saya lanjutkan. Trimakasih sudah me-review, dan membaca! ^^

* * *

Ah~ Akhirnya selesai juga. Lagi Badmood nih. Akun Facebook saya dinonaktifkan. T_T

Huh... Sudahlah. Oh ya, mau promo nih. xD

**My Senpai Is My Love.** Ini fic ketiga untuk _multichapter_. Masih ada kekurangan untuk fic saya, mohon beri saran melalui review...

Oke Minna~ **See You to next Chapter!**

**Sign.**

**Namiko Akira.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Kalian mau kemana, Sakura? Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto dengan heran melihat sebuah benda yang bernama 'tas' itu dipunggung mereka.

"Sekolah kami mengadakan perkemahan untuk meneliti hewan-hewan di hutan." Kata Sakura riang. Sasuke hanya diam sambil memakai sepatunya. Oh ya, saya lupa memberitahu jika Konoha High School itu diwajibkan memakai sepatu dalam kegiatan apapun, kecuali les.

"Kapan kalian pulang?" tanya Mikoto. Dari suaranya terbesit nada kekhawatiran.

"Ntahlah. Kami belum tahu, Kaa-san." Kali ini Sasuke yang menjawab. Sakura membuka pintu kediaman Uchiha.

"Oba-san. Kami pergi dulu!" pamit Sakura sambil melangkah keluar. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat diambang pintu, ia terdiam sejenak begitu mendengar perkataan Ibunya.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke. Dan... Tolong jaga Sakura." Senyuman terukir diwajah wanita tersebut. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Percayakan padaku." Bisiknya pelan dan menyusul Sakura yang tengah melambaikan tangannya.

.

**She is My Love**

**Disclaimer** : **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story** by. **Hikari Akira-Lynn**

**Genre** : **Romance**?, **Humor**?, **Friendship**? **Drama**?

**Rated** : **T**

**Warning!** : **AU**, **Typo**(**s**), **Alur kecepatan**, **OOC**, **Humor garing**, **Romance-nya gak terasa**, **etc**.

.

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menyamakan langkahnya dengan pemuda disampingnya. Kenapa pemuda ini jalannya cepat sekali?

"Sasuke! Jangan cepat-cepat! Aku tak bisa menyamakan langkahku!" ucap Sakura kesal. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dasar lelet." Dengusnya membuat gadis berambut pink itu mendelik.

"Aku tidak lelet! Kau saja yang terlalu cepat." Bela Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, seolah tak mau tahu.

"Menyebalkan!" umpat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Dasar—" ucapan Sasuke terpotong ketika sebuah suara yang sudah familiar memasuki indra pendengarnya.

"Cherry!"

_Ck. Laki-laki ini, mengganggu saja!_

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. "Gaa-kun!"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sejak kapan mereka memiliki nama panggilan 'khusus' tersebut?

Gaara menghampiri Sakura. "Mau berangkat bersama?" tanyanya ramah. Sekilas, Gaara memberinya _deathglare_ membuat Sasuke melirik tak suka.

"Boleh!" ucap Sakura gembira. Gaara memasang seringai kemenangan kepada Sasuke saat mendengar jawaban Sakura, membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayo! Kita berangkat bersama! Sasuke-kun!" sambung Sakura. Sasuke bersyukur karena Sakura tak melupakan kehadirannya. Sasuke sekarang memasang seringai kemenangan kearah Gaara membuat Gaara menggerutu tak jelas.

Sakura heran dengan sikap mereka berdua. "Kalian kenapa? Tak mau berangkat bersama ya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kecewa. Sasuke dan Gaara menatap Sakura.

"T-tidak! Kami mau kok." Ucap Sasuke dan Gaara serempak. Sakura memasang ekspresi ceria.

"Ayo!" ajak Sakura dan diikuti oleh kedua pemuda itu.

**»****oOo****«**

Konoha High School kini terlihat ramai. Orang tua siswa mengantarkan anak mereka. Beberapa bus yang disewa berada di halaman sekolah mereka yang begitu luas.

Sasuke, Sakura dan Gaara kini telah sampai. Mereka duduk dibawah pohon yang kebetulan tidak ditempati siswa/siswi lain. Mereka pun beristirahat sejenak.

"Menurut kalian, perkemahan nanti menyenangkan tidak?" tanya Sakura kepada kedua pemuda didepannya. Sasuke yang terdiam sambil menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi datar. Sedangkan Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Yah, mungkin menyenangkan." Ucap Gaara berpendapat. Sakura tersenyum dan menatap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Biasa saja."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal, membuat Sasuke mati-matian untuk mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau ini—"

"Sakura-chan!" panggilan untuk gadis bermata _Emerald_ itu membuatnya menatap kearah suara.

"Ino!" gumam Sakura. "Sebentar ya, Sasuke! Gaa-kun!" kata Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju Ino, Hinata dan Naruto.

"Tapi—" Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya. 'Kenapa kau membiarkanku bersama si kepala merah ini, Pink!' pekik Sasuke dalam hati.

Gaara memandang Sasuke dengan heran_. Ada apa dengan si Uchiha ini?_

Merasa dipandangi, Sasuke mendelik kearah Gaara dengan pandangan Apa-lihat-lihat-huh? Membuat Gaara memalingkan wajahnya.

"Heh, Uchiha." Panggil Gaara membuka suara. Sasuke mendengarkan tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Gaara yang bingung ingin membicarakan apa dengan Sasuke pun terdiam.

"Hn? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ucap Sasuke.

"Tak jadi."

Hening. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Sampai pemuda berambut jabrik datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Teme! Gaara!" sapa Naruto ramah. Ia pun duduk diantara mereka berdua.

"Hn."

"Kau Sabaku Gaara itu ya?" tanya Naruto menatap Gaara.

"Ya. Darimana kau tahu? Sepertinya aku tak mengenalmu?" ucap Gaara tak yakin.

"Aku tahu dari Sakura-chan kok! Oh ya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal." Naruto memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya, membuat Gaara tersenyum tipis.

Lain lagi dengan Uchiha kita yang satu ini. Ia terlihat jengkel karena dikacangin.

"Dimohon untuk berkumpul semua!" suara lantang dari Tsunade membuat Siswa/Siswi berkumpul dilapangan. Termasuk Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Selamat sore siswa/siswi KHS! Seperti yang sudah saya beritahukan bahwa kita akan melaksanakan kegiatan perkemahan untuk penelitian hewan-hewan di hutan. Sebelumnya, adakah dari kalian yang membawa tenda? Tolong maju kedepan."

Beberapa siswa/siswi maju kedepan sambil membawa tas yang berisikan tenda. Kemudian Tsunade menyuruh mereka kembali ketempat.

"Oke! Maaf jika saya lupa memberitahukan untuk membawa tenda, jadi kami yang menyediakannya untuk perkemahan nanti."ucap Tsunade. "Oke! Kalian lihat 6 bus disana? 1 bus berisi 2 kelas. Jadi kami akan memberitahukannya." Kata Tsunade yang sedikit berbelit.

"Oke! Untuk Bus no.1, bus itu diisi oleh 2 kelas. Yaitu kelas XA dan XB. Lalu di bus no.2 diisi oleh kelas XC dan XD. Bus no.3 diisi oleh kelas XIA dan XIB. Dan bla-bla…. Sudah jelas?"

"Sudah!" teriak murid-murid.

"Oke! Silakan memasuki bus kalian." Ucap Tsunade. Murid-murid mulai menyerbu bus-bus tersebut, termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sasuke mau duduk denganku tidak?" Tanya Sakura berharap. Sasuke mengangguk senang meski ekspresinya datar.

"Aku duluan ya, Sasuke! Aku mau mencari tempat duduk!" ucap Sakura pada Sasuke dan memasuki pintu bus yang sempit karena serbuan murid-murid. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan dengan sabar menunggu pintu bus itu lenggang.

Sakura segera mengambil tempat yang kosong didekat jendela. Disebelahnya kosong. Ya, itu khusus tempat duduk Sasuke.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya sebuah suara yang sangat familiar untuk Sakura. Ia menoleh dan…

"Gaa-kun." Gumam Sakura. Gaara masih setia menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Apakah aku boleh?" ulang Gaara. Sakura sedikit ragu. Bukankah itu tempat duduk untuk Sasuke?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Gaara langsung duduk disamping Sakura.

"Eh! I-Ini tempat duduk orang lain…" ujar Sakura. Gaara menoleh.

"Ah. Gak apa juga. Orang itu kan bias duduk ditempat lain?" kata Gaara tersenyum.

Sakura terlihat ragu. Tetapi tak lama kemudian ia menyetujuinya.

"Saku—" Sasuke menatap Sakura dan pemuda disampingnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke takut-takut.

Tetapi yang terdengar hanyalah sebuah dengusan dan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mencari tempat duduk lain. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Teme! Ayo duduk sini." Kata Naruto sambil menepuk tempat duduk disampingnya dekat jendela, tepat dibelakang Sakura duduk.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Tumben sekali Naruto gak duduk sama Hinata? Biasanya mereka lengket banget. Bagaikan dua buah magnet.

Sasuke menatap keseluruh penjuru bus. Beberapa gadis memekik karena pemuda tampan tersebut menatap mereka—meski hanya sekilas. Sasuke mendapatkan gadis berambut Indigo yang tengah duduk bersama Yamanaka Ino.

"Teme!?" panggil Naruto heran.

"Hn." Sasuke segera duduk disamping Naruto, dekat jendela.

"Baik! Sudah berkumpul semua?" Tanya sang guru pengawas, Hatake Kakashi.

"Ya." Jawab murid-murid.

Tak lama kemudian, bus tersebut berjalan. Murid-murid bercanda ria dan mengobrol. Sasuke merasa bosan. Ia menatap gadis didepannya. Gadis itu memandang keluar jendela. Sorot matanya memancarkan…

Kesedihan?

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia sedikit kecewa ketika didapatinya pemuda berambut merah itu mengambil tempat duduknya, disamping gadis itu.

"Cherry?" panggil Gaara. Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya sambil menatap Sakura yang masih memandang keluar jendela.

"Cherry?" panggil Gaara ulang. Sakura tersadar. Ia menatap Gaara.

"A-ada apa, Gaara-kun?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Gaara sedikit khawatir.

"T-Tidak. Aku… hanya kelelahan." Ujar Sakura tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah." Ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum. Sakura membalas senyumnya dan menatap keluar jendela sambil menghela nafas. Lalu memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke tersenyum miris. Gaara dan Sakura terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih dimatanya. Memikirkan kalimat tersebut, membuat hatinya sedikit nyeri. Ia mengabaikan perasaannya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Sasuke…" gumam Naruto yang sedari tadi menatap sahabatnya. Ia tahu apa yang Sasuke lihat. Naruto hanya tersenyum pasrah.

"Semoga kau mendapatkannya, Teme-Baka."

**»****oOo****«**

"Teme. Teme?" panggil Naruto sambil menepuk tangan Sasuke. Sang empu terbangun, ia mengucek-ucekkan matanya.

"Hn? Baka." Gumam Sasuke asal. Naruto mengatur emosinya. _Sudah dibangunin, dibilang bodoh lagi! Ck! Dasar Teme!_

"Cherry?"

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi aneh. Naruto menyadari perubahan tersebut.

"Eng? Hoamm~" Sakura terbangun dan menguap kecil. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya. "Ini dimana?"

"Kita sudah sampai di hutan… err…" Gaara berpikir sebentar sambil bergumam, "apa namanya tadi ya?"

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabat kecilnya itu. Gaara mengusap tenguknya.

"A-aku lupa apa namanya."

"Haha. Tak apa, Gaara-kun!" ucap Sakura ceria. Ia melihat jam tangannya.

17.25

"Baiklah murid-murid. Silakan keluar dari bus dengan tertib!" ujar Kakashi. Satu per satu murid mulai keluar. Mereka memandang hutan yang terlihat lebat tersebut.

"Selamat Sore! Selamat datang di hutan 'Cool and Beautiful'."

Sakura tersenyum geli. Nama hutan ini terdengar aneh untuknya.

"Kami telah mendirikan tenda untuk kalian. Mari ikuti aku." Pembina tersebut berjalan memasuki hutan lebat itu. Beberapa siswa/siswi memandang sekitar.

"Ini dia tenda kalian."

Siswa/siswi berdecak kagum. Tenda dengan 2 lingkaran dan ditengahnya terdapat kayu bakar.

"Saya akan menjelaskan. Harap diam." Ucap Tsunade sambil berdiri disamping Pembina yang bernama Kurenai Yuhi—termasuk guru KHS.

"Di sebelah kiri saya terdapat tenda. Disana adalah tenda khusus laki-laki. Dan disebelah kanan saya khusus perempuan. Masing-masing tenda terdapat minimal 3 orang dan maksimal 5 orang. Mengerti? Untuk teman satu tenda, kalian bisa memilih sendiri." Ucap Tsunade.

"Oke. Kita akan melakukan penelitian pada malam hari. Sudah membawa perlengkapannya bukan?" tanya Kurenai.

"Sudah!"

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh istirahat sejenak. Untuk pembagian tenda, Kurenai-sensei akan mengaturnya." Ucap Tsunade.

"Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan! Bagaimana kalau kita sekamar?" usul Ino. Hinata mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju, begitu pula Sakura. Mereka bertiga menghampiri Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei. Tenda kami yang mana?" tanya Ino. Kurenai menatap mereka satu per satu. Lalu menyuruh mereka mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana kalau disini? Kurasa cocok untuk kalian." Ucap Kurenai sambil tersenyum.

"B-Baiklah. Arigatou, Sensei." Ucap Hinata sopan. Kurenai tersenyum lagi dan melangkah pergi. Mereka bertiga memasuki tenda tersebut.

.

.

.

"Teme? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto yang merupakan teman satu tendanya.

"Mencari angin sebentar." Ucap Sasuke sambil keluar. Sebenarnya bukan karena ingin mencari angin saja, tetapi Sasuke juga ingin menghindari orang berisik yang merupakan satu tenda dengannya. Yaitu Uzumaki Naruto dan Inuzuka Kiba.

Sasuke keluar dari tenda. Angin dingin menerpa wajah tampannya. Sasuke segera duduk dibawah pohon tak jauh dari tempat api unggun berada. Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon.

Ia memikirkan sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya seorang gadis berambut pink.

Sabaku Gaara…

Ia selalu mengganggu!

Sasuke mendecih. Ia menutup matanya sambil menikmati angin dingin yang terus menerpa wajahnya.

**»****oOo****«**

"Baiklah! Semua sudah hadir?" tanya Tsunade. Semuanya mengangguk serempak.

"Baik. Saya akan menjelaskan tentang penelitian ini. Kalian tuliskan macam-macam hewan dan tumbuhan di hutan ini dan sebutkan satu ciri-cirinya. Minimal kalian mendapatkan 4 macam hewan dan 1 macam tumbuhan." Jelas Tsunade.

"Lho? Bukannya penelitian hewan saja, sensei?"

"Ah, kami menggantinya. Supaya kalian lebih mudah mencarinya."

"Dan satu lagi. Jangan terlalu jauh dari daerah perkemahan. Kalian bisa tersesat, atau terpeleset didekat tebing." Ucap Tsunade memberitahu.

"Silakan mulai! Kami memberi kalian waktu setengah jam." Kata Kurenai. Murid-murid mulai berpencar.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah barat. Ia melihat satu persatu pohon ataupun semak-semak, dibantu oleh cahaya lampu yang memang khusus disediakan di hutan ini. Cahaya yang begitu terang, memudahkan Sakura melihat dalam gelap.

Tiba-tiba, suara membuat Sakura menutup telinganya. Ia tahu binatang apa itu. Tangannya mulai menuliskan sebuah tulisan.

Hewan.

Kelelawar. Ciri-ciri : mengeluarkan bunyi dengan frekuensi tinggi.

Sakura melihat sesuatu di semak-semak. Ia menatapnya lekat-lekat. Semak-semak masa mempunyai mata? Atau jangan-jangan itu bunglon?

Sakura menulisnya di kertas tugasnya. Lagipula memang ada kan? Bunglon di hutan?

Bunglon. Ciri-ciri: dapat merubah warna tubuhnya.

Sakura melihat keatas. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat dan teliti. Ah! Itu dia. Ia menemukan seekor kukang di dahan pohon. "Apa ciri-cirinya ya?" Sakura berpikir. Ia menatap lekat-lekat tubuh kukang tersebut.

Aha!

Kukang. Ciri-ciri : dipunggungnya terdapat garis coklat melintang dari belakang hingga dahi, lalu bercabang ke dasar telinga dan mata.

Sakura tersenyum. Sisa satu hewan lagi, ia bisa ketahap selanjunya. Yaitu tumbuhan!

Sakura menatap salah satu dahan pohon. Ah… itu seperti…

Burung hantu!

Sakura mulai menulis.

Burung hantu. Ciri-ciri: mempunyai paruh bengkok ke bawah yang tajam.

Saatnya ke tugas selanjutnya. Macam-macam tumbuhan! Tinggal 1 soal lagi…

Mata _Emerald_nya menangkap sekuntum bunga diujung sana. Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kesana.

"Wah… Ini bunga Dandelion!" Sakura mencatat nama bunga tersebut. Dan berpikir, apa ciri-cirinya?

Sakura mencabut bunga tersebut dan meniupnya. Ah! Ia tahu sekarang!

Baru saja Sakura mengambil kertasnya. Angin kencang bertiup dan menerbangkan tugasnya. Tak menyerah, Sakura berusaha menggapai kertas tersebut, tetapi kakinya terpeleset dan ia akan terjatuh ke dasar tebing kalau saja tangannya tidak menggapai sebuah kayu sebagai pegangan.

"T-Tolong!" teriak Sakura. Ia merutuki kebodohannya.

Bagaimana nasibnya?

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ahaha! Ketemu lagi dengan saya yang habis ganti penname lagi. X3 *digampar.**

**Oh ya? Gimana-gimana? Bagus gak? Semoga menyukainya! :)**

**Oh ya, boleh promo fic gak? xD Gak papa ya? Hohoho.**

Fairy Partner**. Fic terbaru saya. Silakan membaca dan mereview! :D Bagi yang mau saja, saya gak maksa. :)**

* * *

**Thanks For :**

**Alisha Blooms**

**shawol21bangs**

**Azakayana Yume**

**Guest**

**Hatsune Cherry**

**AcaAzuka Yuri chan**

**mako-chan**

**sasusaku kira**

**emiliaindri02**

**eonniisoo**

**hanazono yuri**

* * *

**Maaf saya gak bisa me-review. Maklum, malasnya kambuh. *plaked. Dan juga sudah malam... Hoam~ saya jadi ngantuk. :3**

**Oke~ Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. :***

**Mind**

**v**

**v**

**To**

**v**

**v**

**Review?**

**v**

**v**

**Please?**

**v**

**v**


	10. Chapter 10

"T-Tolong!" teriak Sakura. Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Kalau saja ia tidak ceroboh. Kalau saja ia memegang kertasnya dengan erat.

Tetapi, penyesalan selalu datang diakhir perbuatan, bukan?

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ingin rasanya menangis, karena tak kunjung ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Bagaimana?

Krek!

Sakura menoleh kesumber suara. Kayu yang dipegangnya, mulai patah. _Apakah tubuhku seberat itu?_ Oke, pernyataan itu sedikit ngaco. Sudah jelas jawabannya.

Krek!

Sakura melihat kebawah. Dalam sekali, terlihat seperti jurang gelap tanpa dasar. Sakura memejamkan matanya. _Apakah hidupku sampai disini?_

Krek!

Sepertinya ini benar akhir hidupku...  
Kayu yang Sakura pegang sudah hampir patah, sebentar lagi...

Krek!

"Kyaaa!" pekik Sakura takut. Tetapi sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, membuat Sakura membuka matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Baka?!"

Sakura menatap wajah pemuda yang menolongnya dengan bantuan cahaya. Dapat terlihat ia kelihatan berusaha menarik Sakura keatas. Sakura merasa dirinya benar-benar berat.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Masih sedikit tak percaya bahwa Sasuke menolongnya.

Sasuke menarik Sakura, meski sulit.

"Aish!" ringis Sakura. Sasuke berhenti menarik Sakura. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah telah membuat kulit putih polos itu tergores bebatuan.

"Maaf."

Sakura menghela nafas. Sepertinya percuma menariknya keatas. Sasuke bisa-bisa ikut terpeleset dan jatuh. Tidak! Ia tak mau itu. Kalau tak mau... berarti ia harus memasuki jurang dalam dan gelap itu?

Aish... takut juga.

"Sasuke, lepaskan aku!" ucap Sakura mantap. Sasuke memasang wajah heran. "Kau gila?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura memandang ragu jurang dibawahnya.

Sasuke berpikir keras. Bagaimana ini?

**"Hati-hati, Sasuke. Dan... Tolong jaga Sakura."**

**"Percayakan padaku."**

Sasuke teringat pesan ibunya.

Jaga Sakura.

Jaga Sakura.

Jaga Sakura.

Tiba-tiba ide gila terlintas diotak genius tersebut. Jika menarik Sakura tak bisa, dan membuatnya terluka, bagaimana kalau... Sasuke tersenyum tipis tetapi terbesit keraguan disana.

Sakura yang masih memandang ragu jurang itu langsung terbelalak ketika terasa tangannya sudah tak tertarik lagi. Apakah Sasuke benar-benar menjatuhkannya?

Sakura terkejut. Pemuda Uchiha tersebut memeluknya dan terjatuh bersamanya. _Apa dia sudah gila?!_

* * *

.

**She is My Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by. Mizuki Hinagaku a.k.a Hikari Akira-Lynn**

**Genre : Romance?, Humor?, Friendship? Drama?**

**Rated : T**

**Warning! : AU, Typo(s), Alur kecepatan, OOC, Humor garing, Romance-nya gak terasa, etc.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

.

* * *

"Haruno Sakura? Maksudmu? Dia belum kembali?"

"Ya, begitulah kata teman se-tendanya."

Tsunade berpikir keras. Kenapa gadis itu? Kenapa lama sekali tiba? Padahal ia sudah telat 15 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Kurenai meminum teh hangat. Mengingat malam ini terasa dingin.

"T-Tsunade-sama! Kurenai-sensei!" teriak Naruto terengah-engah dan menghampiri mereka. Tsunade dan Kurenai saling pandang, lalu menatap Naruto.

"Ada ap—" ucapan Tsunade terpotong karena tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak.

"SASUKE HILANG!"

"APA?!"

"SASUKE-KUN?!"

"UCHIHA?"

"KYAAA!"

Teriakan Naruto membuat penghuni tenda yang tak jauh dari mereka keluar. Beberapa pingsan karena sang pujaan hati hilang. –Lebay?

"Naruto! Kanapa pake teriak segala!" omel Kurenai.

"M-Maaf. Aku panik!" ucap Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Sakura belum datang, dan Sasuke hilang. Apa ada kaitannya ya?" pikir Tsunade.

"Hah? Sakura-chan juga?"

"Sudahlah! Sekarang tidur! Besok kita akan mencari mereka. Cepat tidur!" teriak Tsunade. Mau tak mau, mereka semua kembali ke tenda. Termasuk pemuda berambut merah ini.

"Cherry... dan Uchiha?" Gaara berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya kembali ke tendanya.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

"K-K-Kau g-g-gi-gila!" ujar Sakura dengan terbata-bata. Ia kedinginan, sungguh. Sasuke malah tak menjawab.

Sasuke mengakui, dirinya memang nekat. Menjatuhkan diri bersama Sakura ke dalam jurang yang dalam dan gelap. Untung saja mereka jatuh ke sungai yang dalamnya standar(?). Inilah yang membuat Sakura kedinginan. Pakaian mereka kini basah. Sasuke sudah membuka bajunya yang basah. Ia tak ingin masuk angin. Dan beginilah keadaan Sasuke, telanjang dada.

"Buka bajumu." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura melotot kepadanya. Cepat-cepat Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau ingin masuk angin, eh?"

"T-Tidak. Biarkan saja begini!" ujar Sakura sedikit ... kenapa dia marah ya?

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia berada di gua yang ditemukannya ketika berenang ke tepi sungai. Bersama Sakura. Hanya berdua. Ntah kenapa membuatnya senang.

Desiran angin memasuki gua tersebut. Menerpa kulit kedua remaja tersebut. Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya. Dingin. Itu yang dirasakannya. Ntah kenapa Sakura masih merasa kedinginan.

Kedua tangan memeluk tubuh Sakura. Membuat Sakura menoleh.

"M-M-Mau a-apa k-ka-kau?" tanya Sakura masih dengan tatapan tajam. Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Berbagi kehangatan..." ucap Sasuke sekenanya. Ia memeluk Sakura. Wangi tubuh Sakura memasuki indra penciumannya. Tubuh Sakura masih sedikit bergetar karena kedinginan. Tetapi Sakura merasakan hangat yang mulai menyapa tubuhnya. Menolak? Tetapi ia menyukai rasa hangat ini.

Sasuke memposisikan Sakura agar berhadapan dengannya. Ia memegang pipi Sakura dan menatap iris Emerald yang terlihat sayu tersebut. Onyx bertemu Emerald. Sakura seakan-akan tenggelam dalam tatapan tajam namun terbesit tatapan lembut yang membuat hatinya terselimuti rasa hangat.

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya. Masih menatap iris mata yang menyejukkan hatinya. Ia begitu menyukai iris mata tersebut. Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda didepannya. Secara perlahan, iris mata Emerald itu tertutup. Dan iris mata Onyx itu ikut tertutup ketika merasakan benda lembut dan tipis serta lembab dan dingin menyentuh bibirnya. Menghantarkan rasa hangat satu sama lain. Sakura tak menolak. Jantungnya berdetak tak menentu. Ia tak peduli jika pemuda didepannya mendengar detak jantungnya. Secara perlahan, Sakura memasuki alam bawah sadarnya dan tenggelam dalam pelukan pemuda Uchiha itu.

**.**

**.**

Kelopak mata tersebut terbuka. Menampakkan iris mata hijau yang bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya. Sakura menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia pun melirik kearah pemuda yang memeluknya. Dengan senyuman tipis, secara perlahan Sakura duduk dan keluar dari gua tersebut. Mencuci wajahnya di sungai. Pakaiannya lumayan kering sekarang, meski masih lembab.

Sakura mencuci wajahnya dan menikmati sejuk air tersebut. Sakura menatap keatas. Dimana tempat ia jatuh bersama Sasuke. Matahari terlihat kecil disana, penerangan disini pun sangat minim.

"Hey!" Sakura terkejut ketika kedua tangan tersebut menepuk bahunya. Sakura hanya memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Hn." Sasuke mencuci wajahnya dengan air sungai. Ia sudah memakai bajunya sekarang. Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke. Mata, hidung, bibir, pipi, semua terlihat sempurna dimatanya. Sakura masih menatap wajah Sasuke dan berhenti pada satu titik.

Bibir...

Sakura teringat sesuatu. Tadi malam...

**Blush!**

Wajah Sakura memanas sekarang. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan heran. _Ada apa dengannya_?

Sasuke berdiri. "Ayo kita cari jalan keluar." Sakura mau tak mau ikut berdiri dan berjalan bersama Sasuke. Mencari jalan untuk kembali keperkemahan.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Tsunade-sama! Kami tak menemukannya." Ucap beberapa siswa pada Tsunade. Sudah sekitar 45 menit mereka mencari keberadaan Sasuke dan Sakura. Tetapi nihil, mereka tak menemukannya.

"Argh... Habislah aku." Ujar Tsunade sambil memijat pelipisnya. Tak lama kemudian...

"Itu Sakura dan Sasuke!"

"Kyaaaaa! Sasuke-_KUN_!" teriak para gadis senang.

Sasuke tak menyahut. Ia menatap sekeliling, mencari tas ranselnya. Tenda sudah dibongkar. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Darimana saja kalian?" tanya Kurenai tersenyum lega. Sasuke tanpa niat menjawab.

"Kami jatuh ke jurang."

_Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke menjatuhkan diri. _Sambung Sakura dalam hati.

"Sekarang, bisakah kita pulang? Mana ranselku dan Sakura?"

Naruto menyerahkan tas ransel mereka. Tsunade pun menyuruh mereka memasuki bus, tanpa bertanya lagi.

"S-Sasuke-kun, mau duduk denganku...?" tanya Sakura pelan. Ia merasa bersalah pada Sasuke pada awal masuk bus.

"Hn?" Sasuke sedikit ragu. "Sungguh?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku janji! Maaf untuk yang waktu itu." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, membuat Sakura tersenyum malu.

Naruto menatap kedua temannya. Ia merasa senang ketika teman dekatnya tersenyum kembali. Naruto menghela nafas. Ia menatap pemuda merah yang menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi... ntahlah?

Naruto merangkul Gaara. "Ayo duduk bersamaku!" ajak Naruto. Gaara hanya mengangguk saja dan memasuki bus bersama Naruto. Naruto melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang terlihat bercanda ria. Mau tak mau ia tersenyum. Naruto menatap ke belakang bus, dimana tempat duduknya untuk empat orang. Kebetulan disana ada Hinata dan Ino. Naruto menarik Gaara dan duduk disamping Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata menoleh dan langsung tegang. Kenapa dia?

Naruto memandang Gaara yang terlihat melamun. Hinata yang menunduk. Ada apa sih dengan kedua orang ini? Naruto merangkul Hinata yang berada dikanannya dan Gaara yang berada dikirinya.

"Jangan melamun dan lesu gitu donk! Semangat!" ucap Naruto memamerkan senyuman ramahnya. Gaara mengabaikannya. Hinata tersenyum kecil dengan wajah memerah.

Hari yang menyenangkan...

* * *

**.**

**To Be Continued!**

**.**

* * *

**A**uthor's** B**acod** A**rea:

Halo Minna-san! Saya kembali dengan mengganti Penname. xD Gomen! :3  
Oh ya, gimana chapter ini? Semoga menyenangkan.

Untuk **She is My Love**, ada kemungkinan saya gak melanjutinnya lagi. Tetapi, kalo banyak yang meminta lanjutin, akan saya lanjutin. Review ya! :)

Terasa romancenya? Semoga terasa. Saya gak terlalu pandai soalnya.

**Balas review! :**

**s**ora : Sudah nih! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview. :)

**m**ako-chan : Sudah terjawab kan dichapter ini? ^^ Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**h**anazono yuri : Sudah saya update. maaf kalo telat dan adegan romancenya gak kerasa. Maaf~ banget! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review! ^^

**s**asusaku kira : Kapan ya Sasuke ngungkapin perasaannya? Ya~ saya juga bingung. xD Sudah saya update! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review! ^^

TFF UchiHaruno : Sudah terjawab~ selamat membaca. :D Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review! ^^

**a**itara fuyuharu : Begitukah? :D Ini sudah saya update.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review! ^^

Untuk **She is My Love**, ada kemungkinan saya gak melanjutinnya lagi. Tetapi, kalo banyak yang meminta lanjutin, akan saya lanjutin. Review ya! :)

.

.

**Mind to review?**


	11. Chapter 11

"H-Ha-Hachii!"

Gadis bermata _emerald _itu menggosok pelan hidungnya. Gara-gara bajunya kemarin masih sedikit lembab, ia keduluan masuk angin dan flu sebelum sempat mengganti pakaiannya. Dan disinilah ia, di ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha. Tisu-tisu berserakan diatas meja karena ulah gadis itu.

"Sakura-_chan_?" panggil Mikoto lembut. " Kamu gak apa kan? Sudah minum obat?" tanyanya. Ia sudah mengetahui asal mulanya pakaian putranya dan Sakura sedikit lembab ketika ia memeluk kedua remaja itu kemarin dari putra bungsunya.

"S-Sudah Oba-_san_. Hhh—" Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Mikoto memandang khawatir pada anak almarhum sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu izin tidak sekolah?" usul Mikoto. Ia membelai rambut halus yang sedikit berantakkan itu. Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku sekolah saja, Oba-_san_. Nanti juga penyakitnya hilang." Sahut Sakura tersenyum, meyakinkan Mikoto. Mikoto menutup matanya sejenak sebelum menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa, minta saja pada Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Mikoto pasrah. Ia tersenyum kearah gadis itu sampai putranya datang.

"Ayo berangkat." Ujar pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Sakura membereskan tisu-tisu itu dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong plastik hitam dan mengikatnya.

"Kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan Sasuke-_kun_? Lama sekali berpakaiannya." Komentar Sakura setelah beberapa menit menunggu lelaki itu.

"Laki-laki 'kan juga perlu berdandan, Sakura-_chan_."suara sedikit dewasa membalas komentar Sakura dengan tersenyum geli. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih diam.

"Aaa~ Aku mengerti." Ucap Sakura cemberut. Itachi tertawa kecil, dan Mikoto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ayo pergi." Ucap Sasuke dengan cepat sebelum kakaknya membalas ucapan Sakura. "Kami berangkat."

"Tunggu sebentar Sasuke!" pekik Sakura dan berlari menjauhi ketiga Uchiha tersebut. Tak lama ia datang kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura-_chan_?" Itachi memasang wajah herannya. Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Membuang sampah!" sahut Sakura dan Sasuke dengan cepat menarik gadis Haruno itu—beserta tas punggungnya— sebelum mengeluarkan ocehannya yang dapat membuat mereka bisa terlambat sekolah. Namun, Itachi dan Mikoto samar-samar mendengar suara ceria tersebut.

"Kami pergi dulu, Oba-_san, _Itachi-_nii !"_

**.**

**She is My Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by. Mizuki Hinagiku **

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship? **

**Rated : T**

**Warning! : AU, typo(s), alur kecepatan, OOC, crispy humor, failed romantic, etc.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

"WOW! Hidungmu seperti badut, Sakura!" pekik gadis bermata _aquamarine_ berbinar-binar. Sedangkan gadis yang dimaksud memasang wajah cemberut memberi ekspresi lucu ditambah hidungnya yang memerah. Mereka berdua kini berada di taman sekolah, dekat kelas mereka.

"_Arigatou_." sahut Sakura tajam. Ino hanya menyengir ria sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang membentuk huruf V.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

Sakura mendengus. Secara tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan melayang dibahunya dengan kekuatan 'lumayan'. Sakura meringis dan menatap si pelaku.

"Naruto...!" desis Sakura tajam disertai berubahnya aura disekitar tubuhnya. Ia menatap garang Naruto, yang ditatap hanya memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_!" sapa Naruto mencoba mengacuhkan tatapan garang gadis Haruno itu.

"_Ohayou_." Balas gadis-gadis itu dengan nada berbeda. Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Tumben bersama kami? Biasanya bersama Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Ino. Naruto mengusap lehernya sambil memamerkan senyum aneh.

"Aku sedikit takut." Sahut Naruto sambil menatap lurus kearah lapangan yang dilewati siswa/siswi KHS. Ino memandang Sakura bingung, dan Sakura membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahu—tak tahu lalu menatap arah mata Naruto.

Disana, beberapa meter dari mereka terlihat sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang berjalan memasuki wilayah sekolah. Kedua mata mereka sama. Hanya saja raut wajah mereka berbeda. Yang satu lembut, satunya lagi dingin dan datar.

"Oh, kau takut sama Neji-_nii_? Kakak sepupunya Hinata?" tebak Sakura. Sepertinya rasa jengkelnya menghilang. Naruto mengangguk lemah.

"Kenapa kau takut?" tanya Ino penasaran. Apakah Naruto mempunyai rasa 'istimewa' untuk Hinata?

"Engg, aku merasa Neji selalu memberiku _deathglare_ setiap aku bersama Hinata-_chan_." Jawab Naruto.

"Abaikan saja. Dia memang _sister-compleks._" ujar Sakura membuat Naruto menatapnya. "Lagi pula Neji-_nii_ tidak akan memakanmu," canda Sakura. Naruto tertawa renyah.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel berbunyi, membuat Ino, Sakura dan Naruto menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan memasuki kelas mereka disertai murid-murid lainnya.

**»oOo«**

Sakura memijat pelan dahinya. Pusing. Itu yang dirasakannya sekarang, ntah karena apa. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu ia merasa baik-baik saja. Badannya juga terasa panas. Keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisnya. Ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran sekarang. Untungnya bel pelajaran berakhir pun berbunyi.

"Jangan lupakan PR kalian, oke? Dan untuk Sasuke, Sakura..." Kurenai yang mengajar pun menatap kedua murid tersebut. Sakura berusaha agar terlihat normal. "Jangan lupakan tugas kalian yang kuberikan setelah perkemahan itu. Mengerti?"

Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk. Sekarang, berita tersebut sudah menyebar dikalangan guru-guru maupun murid—ntah bagaimana caranya. Sasuke tak memperdulikan hal itu, dan Sakura harus mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari fans Uchiha itu.

Setelah Kurenai pergi, Sakura kembali memijat pelan dahinya dan menutup matanya. Sampai sebuah tangan memaksanya untuk membuka mata.

"Sasuke?"

Yang dipanggil menatap Sakura datar. "Kau kenapa? Sakit, eh?"

"Ah, tidak kok!" bantah Sakura tak mau merepotkan Sasuke. Ia kembali menutup matanya. "Mungkin aku sedikit lapar?"

"Ya sudah, mau ke kantin bersamaku?" tawar Sasuke masih dengan raut datar. Sakura menggeleng pelan. Nanti malah tatapan fans Uchiha bungsu itu semakin membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Aku bersama Hinata saja."

Sakura memberikan senyum singkat pada Sasuke dan pergi mengajak Hinata ke kantin.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan bersama Hinata disepanjang koridor menuju kantin yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari kelasnya. Tatapan tajam dilayangkan untuk Sakura, membuat gadis itu memandang kearah lapangan. Tanpa sengaja matanya menatap sosok rambut merah di lapangan itu. Lelaki itu sedang bermain basket dengan beberapa temannya. Gadis-gadis ditepi lapangan menyoraki nama pemuda itu dengan antusias.

Sakura berhenti berjalan, diikuti Hinata yang memandangnya bingung sekaligus gugup. Bingung kenapa Sakura berhenti, dan gugup atas beberapa pasang mata yang memandang tajam kearah mereka.

"A-Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" bisik Hinata.

"Kita lewat ditepi lapangan saja. Aku malas ditatap seperti itu." Jawab Sakura setengah berbisik. Hinata hanya mengangguk, dan mereka berdua berjalan dari tepi lapangan.

Sakura sesekali memijat dahinya dan menutup matanya. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena pandangan tajam yang membuatnya muak tidak lagi terasa.

"AWAS!"

DUK!

Sebuah bola basket melayang dengan cepat. Sakura yang berada tepat diposisi datangnya bola, tak sempat menghindar maupun menahan bola tersebut. Alhasil, bola itu menghantam kepala gadis Haruno itu. Sakura jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya sambil meringis pelan. Pandangannya berputar-putar. Hinata yang berada disampingnya menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak tumbang. Terlihat jelas raut wajah cemas diwajah cantiknya sebelum Sakura menutup matanya. Dan yang terakhir terdengar hanyalah suara panik orang-orang sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memandang cemas gadis yang berada di tempat tidur ruang kesehatan. Wajah gadis itu terlihat pucat dan lelah.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tiba-tiba pemuda berambut raven muncul setelah menerobos teman-temannya yang memenuhi pintu ruang kesehatan. Ia memandang gadis di tempat tidur dengan ekspresi cemas.

Harus Hinata akui, ia baru pertama kali melihat ekspresi pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu, _Teme_!" ujar Naruto yang berada tepat disamping pemuda itu. Sepertinya pemuda Uchiha itu tetap mengacuhkannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" ulang Sasuke menatap Hinata sedikit tajam. Tatapan matanya membuat nyali Hinata ciut. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini salahku. _Gomen_." Ucap pemuda berambut merah yang berada tepat disamping tempat yang ditiduri Sakura. Ia menggenggam tangan gadis Haruno itu, membuat pemuda Uchiha itu mengepalkan tangannya.

"T-Tadi.." Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya setelah beberapa saat mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Aku dan S-Sakura-_chan_ berjalan menuju kantin. Lalu, sebuah b-bola basket datang kearah kami." Sambungnya menatap Sakura. Ia takut untuk menatap kedua bola mata Uchiha itu. "Karena Sakura-_chan_ yang paling dekat dengan bola itu, k-kepalanya terhantam bola dan p-pingsan."

Naruto, dan Ino mangut-mangut. Sedangkan beberapa orang lainnya terdiam, ada juga yang berbisik-bisik. Shizune muncul setelah berusaha masuk. Ia menatap kesal murid-murid disana.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Sebentar lagi masuk! Cepat kembali ke kelas kalian!" tegasnya. Murid-murid cepat-cepat pergi dari sana, sebelum mereka kembali diteriaki oleh guru tersebut. Yang tersisa hanyalah Hinata, Sasuke dan Gaara. Naruto dan Ino terpaksa pergi karena tak ingin Shizune memarahi mereka. Mereka berdua menatap Sakura sejenak sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang keesehatan.

"Dan kalian? Kenapa tidak kembali?" tanya Shizune garang.

"Aku ingin menjaganya, _sensei_." Balas Sasuke singkat.

"Biar aku saja yang menjaganya. Karena ini salahku." Jawab Gaara. Mata _onyx_ tersebut langsung mendelik kepada lelaki berambut merah yang masih tenang tanpa membalas tatapan Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Sudah-sudah! Biar Hinata saja yang menjaganya. Kalian kembali ke kelas!" tegas Shizune. Terpaksa, Sasuke dan Gaara melangkah keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

**»oOo«**

Iris mata _emerald _itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ruangan berwarna putih.

"Sudah sadar, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya suara lembut disamping Sakura pelan. Disampingnya terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang menghela nafas lega. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat tiga orang pemuda. Dua diantaranya tengah menatap tajam satu sama lain disertai pertengkaran kecil, sedangkan salah satunya mencoba melerai.

Sakura mencoba mendudukan dirinya, dibantu oleh Hinata dan Ino. Ia menatap ketiga pemuda itu dengan bingung. "Kalian bertiga sedang apa?"

Sontak, secara bersamaan ketiga pemuda itu menoleh Sakura. Ketiga pemuda—lebih tepatnya dua—itu dengan cepat menghampirinya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya sosok berambut mencuat dengan cemas. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Syukurlah kamu udah baikan, Sakura-_chan_!" ucap Naruto tersenyum. Dan lagi-lagi, Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Tok! Tok!

"Engg... _Gomennasai_, mengganggu sebentar." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat. Ia menatap Ino yang berada disamping Sakura dan Hinata, dan langsung dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Ino.

"Sakura, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Ino dan memeluk Sakura. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh sahabatnya panas. "Banyak-banyak istirahat!" nasihatnya sambil tertawa kecil. Ia segera menghampiri Sai dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Sasuke.

"Pulang denganku saja, mau tidak _Cherry_?" usul Gaara tersenyum tipis. "_Gomen_, bola tadi mengenaimu."

Ah, Sakura baru ingat tentang itu.

"Tidak. Kau pulang saja, biar aku mengantarkannya." Tutur Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Biarkan aku yang mengantarkannya." Balas Gaara menatap tak suka pada Sasuke. "Aku ingin bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanku."

"Tak ada yang perlu ditanggung jawabkan. Lagipula Sakura baik-baik saja."

"_G-Gomen_, aku memotong perdebatan kalian." Ucap Hinata takut-takut. "A-Aku punya usul. B-Bagaimana kalau kalian pulang bersama?"

_Bingo_! Keputusan yang tidak tepat untuk kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Keputusan yang bagus!" ucap Sakura memberikan acungan jempolnya pada Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

Drrrtttt! Drrrtttt!

Gaara mendengus sebal saat handphone-nya berbunyi. Ia keluar sebentar dari ruangan kesehatan itu, lalu kembali beberapa saat kemudian.

"_Gomen_, aku tak bisa pulang bersama. Aku ada urusan mendadak dengan keluargaku." Ucapnya sebal. "Sampai jumpa."

Sebelum menghilang, Gaara memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke dan senyuman lembut pada Sakura.

"Ehm, ayo pulang?" ajak Naruto memecah keheningan. Mereka mengangguk dan bersiap-siap pulang.

**»oOo«**

"Skakmat!" seru seseorang di kediaman Uchiha yang sangat tenang. Putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku pun tersenyum kemenangan menatap teman lawannya.

"Ish! Kenapa aku selalu kalah?" raung pemuda yang menjadi lawan Uchiha Itachi. Deidara.

"Terima saja nasibmu." Cetus pemuda lain didalam ruangan itu. Hidan.

Setelah kerja kelompok, Itachi dan ketujuh temannya sepakat untuk bermain bersama. Ada yang bermain catur, monopoli dan origami.

"_Tadaima_." Suara baritone itu terdengar. Delapan pasang mata menatap sepasang insan didepan pintu utama.

"_Okeeri_ Sasuke, Dan...?" seru teman-teman Itachi dengan suara ragu pada kata kedua.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Ucap Itachi memberitahu kepada temannya.

"P-Permisi." Ucap Sakura sopan sambil tersenyum canggung. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap tak peduli sambil berjalan beriringan dengan gadis Haruno itu.

"Tadi siapa? Haruno Sakura?" ulang Deidara setelah sepasang insan itu menghilang. "Adik Sasori ya?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Itachi sedikit terkejut.

"Aku teman Sasori waktu kecil tahu!" ucap Deidara. "Ternyata adiknya berubah, dan semakin cantik, un?" komentar Deidara. Ia tertawa kecil sedangkan Itachi tersenyum, menyetujui komentar dari teman pirangnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Bilang apa?"

"Kau sakitkan?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk ditepi tempat tidur Sakura, disamping gadis itu.

"Engg—mungkin?" ucap Sakura ragu-ragu. Ia menutup matanya pelan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin ku masukkan dalam 'kamar lama' itu."

Sedetik kemudian Sakura membuka matanya sedikit kaget. Ia bahkan lupa tentang permintaan maaf kepada lelaki itu dan menjadi pembantunya selama sebulan.

Kalau dihitung setelah kejadian itu, sepertinya hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura acuh tak acuh. Ia tahu, Sasuke pasti sudah memaafkannya.

"Huh, jangan pura-pura tak tahu." Sahut Sasuke malas. "Baiklah, aku ganti saja hukumanmu."

_Well_, sejak kapan itu menjadi hukuman?

"Kau harus jujur padaku, dan harus bersikap terbuka padaku. Jangan menyembunyikan apapun, seperti tadi." Tuturnya datar.

"Tadi?" ulang Sakura tak mengerti. Sasuke mendengus.

"Di kelas, saat kau bilang lapar."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Setidaknya hukuman itu bukan menjadi 'pembantu'." Ucapnya riang. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Setelah mengganti pakaian, kau harus makan lalu minum obat. Kemudian istirahat," perintah Uchiha bungsu itu dan berdiri. Hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Baik, Kapten Cerewet!" ujar Sakura dengan nada jenaka. Sasuke baru saja melangkah pergi, namun satu tangannya ditahan. Ia menoleh dan memberi pandangan _ada-apa?_

"Sasuke, bantu aku ya?" ucap Sakura, membuat Sasuke heran. "Tolong bantu aku mengerjakaan PR waktu kemah itu, aku sedikit pusing. Takutnya ada kekeliruan, mau ya?" pintanya manja .

Sasuke mengangguk disertai dengusan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar bernuansa pink itu.

'_Dasar manja, cerewet, banyak maunya. Tetapi ntah kenapa aku menyukai sifat menyebalkan itu darinya. Dan aku ingin ia selalu bersifat begitu padaku._

_Hanya padaku.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

Yay! Saya datang kembali. :) Ada yang merindukan saya? *Ditipuk.

Akhirnya dua hari saya selesai mentuntaskan chapter ini. Habis, ditengah-tengah saya nulis, tiba-tiba idenya buntu dan mood nulisnya hilang begitu saja. Yah, jadilah chapter sedikit abal dan aneh ini. Dan semoga anda menyukainya. ^^

Maaf saya gak bisa membalas review anda. Saya sungguh berterima kasih karena anda sudah membaca dan memberikan semangat kepada saya melalui review untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Terima kasih. Dan trimakasih juga kepada silent readers. Kapan-kapan review juga donk? :D

Oke. Sekian dari saya. Berkenankah anda memberikan **review** untuk kelanjutkan fic ini? :)

_**Sign,**_

_**Mizuki Hinagiku.**_


End file.
